Road Trip
by Donnamour1969
Summary: Tenth in my post-"Sonata"series. Josef takes the gang across country in an RV to meet Simone's parents. Along the way, they will encounter many exciting, humorous, and dangerous adventures. Told from alternating pov's. No copyright infringement intended.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Welcome to my newest story! If you haven't read my others, this fic is part of a series, so go back and click on my name for a list of my stories, starting with "Behind Closed Doors." The rest of you, prepare yourself for the trip of a lifetime. Okay, it may not be that great of a trip, but I'm glad you are here for the ride. Please don't hesitate to review—reviews encourage me and make me want to keep writing! Okay, fasten your seatbelts…

Chapter 1

MICK

The LA Coliseum was lit up bright as day, but I knew it wasn't football season. Also, it was one o'clock in the morning. I stood at the top of the bleachers, looking far below as my vampire vision easily made out Josef down on the field, a huge pile of footballs at his feet where he stood beneath the huge white goal posts. I watched in surprise as he threw ball after ball clear to the other end of the field, each throw sailing exactly between the opposite goal posts. Of course, his vampire strength and acuity almost ensured that he would make every throw. No, what was so surprising was that he seemed to be enjoying what he was doing. I'd never seen him even express an interest in football.

I looked around, and, neither seeing nor sensing anyone else nearby, I made it down to the field in two jumps. Josef had sensed me, of course, but as I walked to his position on the field, he paused and tossed the ball he held from one hand to the other, a big grin stretching across his face.

"Mick. Glad you could make it. Feel like throwing around the old pigskin awhile?"

"This can't be the reason you called me down here at one o'clock in the morning." I picked up a football, trying to remember the last time I had held one. Before the War? "What's this all about?"

"Thought you might want to celebrate with me. LA is getting a new pro team, thanks to a new investor whom we all know and love."

I looked at him, wondering if I would ever stop being amazed at the things Josef Kostan did. "You bought a football team? The arena you built last year wasn't enough for you?"

He shrugged, expertly throwing the football he'd been holding. Another perfect throw. "I love football. And I used to be pretty good at it, although I had to downplay my vampire abilities."

"Yeah? When? I've never seen you play anything but a round of golf or a pick-up basketball game." He took the ball from my hand.

"Go long," he said. I took off my coat and tossed it on the grass, then headed toward the other end of the field, catching the ball in mid-air, having to jump about five feet straight up to get it.

"Notre Dame Class of 1924," he continued, our hearing not requiring that we yell across the field to be heard. "Wide receiver."

"No way! You must have known Knute Rockne!" I threw the ball back and he caught it deftly.

" Of course I did. Hell of a guy. Hell of a coach. You know, if I hadn't suggested it, he would have said the slightly less inspiring, '_score _one for the Gipper.'"

I laughed, used to Josef's seemingly exaggerated name-dropping. "Yeah, right." I changed the subject, since my bullshit meter was going haywire. "So, what's the name of the new team?" He caught the ball again, and we continued with our impromptu game of catch.

"Don't have a name yet. Maybe you can help me with that…when you go on a little trip with me."

Well, that sounded cool. I always enjoyed going on trips with Josef. Well, except our last trip—a cruise to Mexico with us and the girls—which verged on horrific. Unless you like prison movies. But usually it was great to fly in Josef's private jet, fully equipped with freezer berths, and expensive scotch, for a long weekend in some exciting city. So I was game. We needed some guy time anyway. Maybe we could go to Vegas.

"Okay. Sure. Where?"

He hesitated, which, with Josef, was never a good sign. Josef was rarely hesitant unless it involved a woman. And now that he'd turned Simone and they were living together, that hesitation could only mean one thing.

"You know, Mick, I've always said it's the journey, not the destination."

"No you haven't. You've always said you wished—insert mode of transportation here—would hurry the fuck up. Or, that you could run faster than whatever we were riding in. Or that someone needs to hurry the hell up and figure out how to make planes go at light speed. You are a destination person, Josef, not a journey person. So where the hell are we going?"

"I think the more correct question in this case is _how? How_ are we going?"

"Okay, just spill it." Josef always likes a dramatic buildup to his announcements—especially when they involve asking me a favor. In this way, he was definitely a journey person.

"Simone would like us all—you, Beth, Simone, and I—to take a road trip…to New York. In a Winnebago."

I missed the ball he'd just thrown and it sailed past me into the bleachers.

"You're shittin' me. I think that's one of the stupidest ideas I've ever—"

"Now, Mick, " Josef interrupted me. "I've had ideas much stupider than this one. Remember when I took the Cure?"

Well, he had me there, but still…

"You would think you'd learned something by now," I said. "Recklessness does not suit you. Rash decisions based on emotion always seem to get you in trouble." Tired of our game of back and forth—and I wasn't just talking about tossing a football—I began walking back to where Josef stood.

"Mick, Mick, Mick. It's a road trip, I'm not donating a kidney. Millions of perfectly sane Americans take this trip every year. It will be a great chance for us to see first-hand the spacious skies, the purple mountains majesty, the amber waves of etcetera, etcetera. Where's your sense of adventure?"

I paused and looked at him, halfway across the field by then. "Simone is making you do this, isn't she?" When he looked sheepishly away, then disguised his embarrassment by reaching down for another football, my suspicions were confirmed. I laughed.

"That's it, Josef. You are officially more whipped than I have ever been or ever will be."

And then it hit me. I mean literally. One second I was laughing my ass off, the next I was sitting on said ass on the Astroturf, a football in my gut. Amidst the pain I looked up to see Josef standing over me, eyes sparkling at his handiwork. He reached down a friendly hand to pull me back up, and I was tempted to pull him down and beat the crap out of him. But, since accusing a guy of being pussy whipped was tantamount to insulting his mother, I guess I had sort of deserved it. I took his hand grudgingly, wincing at the pain in my stomach. Josef smirked in satisfaction.

"Can I at least know why we are embarking on this so-called 'adventure?'" I asked, walking gingerly over to pick up my coat. It hurt a little to bend over to get it.

By unspoken agreement, we headed back toward the lower level exit. Josef sighed, all pretense of selling the idea to me gone. "Simone wants us to meet the future in-laws in New York City. She thought it would be fun to use this as a chance to see the country and have a great bonding experience with you and Beth. I told her if we were any more bonded, we'd be one person. She just gave me the 'look.' You know, the narrowed eyes, the I'm-gonna-get-my- way- so- you- may- as –well- give- in –without-a-fight stare?"

Oh, I knew that look, all right. Beth had perfected it.

"Besides," Josef continued, "now that she's a vampire, it's even harder for me to say no to her. Especially when she has me in a headlock."

I chuckled, wondering whether he was exaggerating. Knowing how spirited Simone was, I didn't doubt there was some truth to it.

"Okay. When do we leave?" He'd known of course that I would always go along with him, no matter how crazy the scheme.

"Next week, if I can get a Winnebago outfitted with freezer berths in time."

"You know we'll be in that thing at least a week, crossing endless miles of mostly monotonous scenery."

He threw one arm around my shoulders as we walked down the ramp toward the exit. "Come on, Mick, our destination is New York! And In the immortal words of John Madden: 'The road to Easy Street goes through the sewer."

"I don't think the kind people of the Midwest will appreciate being characterized as a sewer, Josef."

"Mick, my man, when will you learn not to care what other people think?"

BETH

I had almost finished packing when there came a knock on my door. I had agreed to go on this trip, using my last week of vacation for the year on Simone's dream to see America from coast to coast. I hated road trips, but Simone was my friend, and Mick said he was in too, so I buckled under peer pressure for the first time since high school. I hoped it wouldn't turn out like that time I did a keg stand off the tailgate of Jason Ramsey's pickup.

It was Mick at the door, and even after an entire year of being together, he still made my heart turn over just looking at him. He filled the doorway completely, not just with his tall, lithe frame, but with his very presence, his charisma. Especially when he was grinning at me in that slightly crooked way he had sometimes—a little shy, as if uncomfortable showing me how happy he was to see me.

"Hel—" he began, but I cut him off with a kiss. It was like our first kiss all over again, short and sweet, and taking him completely by surprise.

"—lo," he finished, remembering it too. But unlike the first time, the follow-up kiss was initiated by him, and he pulled me close, deepening it , seeming to devour my lips and tongue with his own, till I was the one dazed and confused.

"Now that is what I should have done that first time, but I was too chicken, "he murmured sexily against my lips. I smoothed back the curls that had fallen across his brow during our embrace, moving to caress his slightly stubbled cheeks, meeting his hazel eyes.

"But you were so cute standing there, all shocked and bewildered. I never asked you what you were thinking after I attacked you, aside from that stupid 'it was an accident' speech."

He laughed, backing me up into my condo and shutting the door behind us. "Well, when I _could _think, there were all different thoughts jumbled up in my head. My first clear thought was, _wow,_ _where did that come from?_ Which quickly led to, _her lips tasted like strawberries,_"--at this he touched his tongue to my lips, nodding as if confirming his analysis—"And finally, I thought, _I am really gonna fall hard for this girl." _

We kissed again passionately, and I led him to my bedroom. Unfortunately, we were pressed for time, so I really just wanted him to come with me to watch me pack. Honestly. No, _really,_ that _was_ my intention. Mick, however, had other ideas. If there's one thing vampires have mastered, I've discovered, it's the art of the quickie. He dispensed with both our clothes in a flash, then practically threw me onto the bed amidst my neatly folded clothes and open suitcase.

His mouth suckled my breasts, and he whispered between licks, "These taste like strawberries, too." I could only moan a reply. And then he thrust inside me, and I felt simultaneously the quick sting of his fangs as they punctured the underside of my right breast. But he only fed from me a little. His vampire instinct to feed during sex would never go away, but he had control of it now, and it was more of an enhancement to our passion. Besides, I really didn't mind it so much anymore, so long as he didn't always leave bite marks visible to the world.

He picked up the pace, moving those sexy hips in such a way that I was crying out his name in seconds, while he followed after with two deep thrusts and a cry of his own. We lay there a minute, recovering, my body still shaking with the aftershocks.

"Well, that was totally unexpected," I said into his neck. "You know, I just folded these clothes."

I looked into his eyes, noting how they were gradually fading from vampire silver to the color of a tumultuous sea.

"Sorry. I don't know what came over me," he said, not sounding the least bit apologetic. "It had to have been your strawberry kisses"—he looked down at my still-heaving chest—"among other things. Besides, who knows how long it will be until we have privacy to do this again."

I sighed, and he got up from me, his dread of the impending trip as tangible as my own, especially in light of the fact that we would be in close proximity but unable to do much with our RV-mates looking on.

"This is really gonna suck," I said, putting on my clothes again, hunting my bra amidst the mess we had made of my bed. I looked up to see him holding it by a strap, grinning as he stood there in just his boxers. I swiped it from him before he had the chance to play keep away with it, which would lead us back on the bed in no time.

"Well, that's the spirit," he said, with gentle sarcasm. "I mean, aside from the lack of privacy, it might be fun. I haven't done the drive across the country since Route 66 was the only way to do it. It will be interesting to see what's changed in fifty years."

"My parents and I did it once when I was a little girl," I told him. "It was probably the most boring trip I've ever been on. This was before the days of cell phones and iPods and Gameboys. All I did was read books and magazines until I was carsick, then switched on my CD Walkman. And my Dad would freeze us out with the air conditioning. It was endless miles of tedium."

He mock tsked at me. "You poor thing, with your Walkman and your air conditioning." He switched to his old man voice. "You young whippersnappers don't know what boredom is. Why, when I was a lad, we didn't have things like cell phones and iPods. Sometimes we didn't even have radio reception. So we did things like sing and play license plate games, or tell stories and jokes. And the desert in the heat of summer with no air conditioning—you don't know what tedium is." He finished dressing and helped me straighten the clothes again.

"I keep forgetting that you are so like, _ancient_," I said, using my best whiney teenager voice. I began packing again, while he lounged in the chair near my bed, watching me in amusement at how meticulous I was in lining up sleeves and fastening buttons, fully utilizing every empty space of my suitcase. I knew for a fact that he usually just threw things into a duffle bag, yet I have never seen him in anything rumpled or wrinkled. Must be a vampire thing. Super-human wrinkle resistance.

"Well, this is all for Simone and Josef," Mick said. "She's really excited about this trip, apparently, and you know how he would do anything for her. And, to tell you the truth, I can't resist seeing Josef confronted with the in-laws." He smirked at the thought.

I put my cosmetic bag into the little space I'd reserved for it. "Oh, God. What If he gets the mother-in-law from Hell?" I laughed. "Couldn't happen to a nicer guy. You know, suddenly this sounds like a lot of fun."

I'd finished packing my last few toiletry items, then zipped up the suitcase, just in time for a loud honk that literally made me jump. I went to the window and saw our monstrosity of a conveyance triple-parked in front of my building. Even so, part of it still hung out into the street.

Mick had come up behind me, his mouth at my ear as he looked past me to the giant silver-white Winnebago.

"Holy shit," he whispered in horror. Josef honked again, and we quit our staring. Mick grabbed my bag for me, while I ran around the condo, shutting out lights. I grabbed my tote bag and purse, and we locked up, then went down to the street to meet them.

Simone hopped down from the passenger side, moving almost too quickly to see to the shade of a nearby oak tree. It was still weird thinking that she was a vampire now, and had to avoid the sun.

"Oh, my God! Isn't this the most beautiful vehicle you've ever seen?" she exclaimed, taking my hand in a death grip.

"Hey!" I said, wincing as she squeezed. "Ease up, Simone. You're gonna break my hand." She let go immediately.

"I'm so sorry, Beth. I don't seem to know my own strength these days. But what do you think of our little prairie schooner?"

I laughed, more at her enthusiasm than at the metal beast before me. "It's uh, big," was all I could say.

"I know, right? I can't believe Josef went all out for this! I'm so excited that I'll get to see the country in such style and comfort."

She sounded like a Winnebago ad, and I didn't have the heart to dampen her spirits with how so over the top this was, even for Josef. She grabbed my hand again, more gently this time, and pulled me to the side door. Meanwhile, Josef had disembarked and met Mick in the shade of the tree.

"Should I call you Ishmael?" Mick asked, trying to keep a straight face when he saw the navy captain's hat Josef was sporting, along with Bermuda shorts and a khaki shirt with lots of pockets. I was afraid to look at his feet for fear he was wearing Birkenstocks.

"Nay, matey," replied Josef, in his best sailor jargon, "ye can call me Ahab, for I've harpooned the great white whale!"

Mick laughed. "It certainly is…great…and… white…"

The rest of their conversation was lost to me as Simone took me inside the RV for the grand tour.

TBC

A/N: So, what do you think??


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry for the long time between chapters—it's a busy time at work right now. Now, introducing the voice of Simone, with the second half devoted to Josef. First stop, Las Vegas!

Chapter 2

SIMONE

I pulled Beth up the metal steps into the Winnebago, so happy and excited to be starting the trip. So much had changed for me in such a short time, that it was hard to fully grasp who and what I was now. But this trip that Josef was taking us on meant more to me than I had thought possible, because he was taking me so he could meet my parents, and along the way we would decide what—if anything-- we would tell them about my new condition. Whatever we decided, he would be there for me. And Josef hated road trips, but he was doing this for me. He had told me when I'd first proposed the idea of this trip that after my sacrifice for him, there was nothing he wouldn't do for me. Looking around the RV, I didn't doubt him for a minute.

"So, too much?" I asked Beth, as she stood in awe of the plush surroundings. The leather built in sofas, the gourmet kitchen (not that we would use that much),the custom made vampire quarters. And don't get me started on the bathroom!

"I've never known Josef to do anything half-way," she commented, fingers running over the smooth beige Italian leather. She looked toward the front of the vehicle, at the barely legal tinted windows, and the huge flat screen TV mounted above the cockpit. "It's really beautiful, Simone," she said, trying her best to match my enthusiasm. "So, explain to me the sleeping arrangements."

We went to the rear of the RV, which had been totally retrofitted by a vampire contractor Josef knew—the same guy who had customized his jet. There were two doors at the end of the hall. What had once been one big room that had housed a queen-sized bed, was now divided into two areas. Behind one door, was Josef's climate controlled, fully encased sleeping berth, built like a shelf into the wall. I was somewhat claustrophobic, so there was no way I was going to have a similar bed. No, I had an ice bed. A full-sized waterbed had been modified to freeze, simply encased in light sheets, just waiting for me to climb in and rest. Oh, and if the occasion uh, _arose_, there would be plenty of room for Josef to join me. On the other side of the new partition was a much smaller room, which housed two more freezer berths similar to Josef's. This would be Mick's room. And maybe Beth's one day, if I had my way. But I didn't mention that.

"Josef says he feels more like he's in his mama's womb inside that little box. There's no way I'm getting into one of those morgue drawers."

"I totally agree," Beth said. "Even seeing Mick in his big freezer is a little too creepy and coffin-like to me." I told her about waking up in Josef's freezer the morning after I was turned. It had been traumatic, to say the least. She shuddered in sympathy

"Damn, it's freezing back here," Beth said, rubbing her arms uncomfortably.

"Oh, sorry," I said, shutting the doors. "We'll just keep the bedrooms ice cold." Beth looked closely at me a minute, and I tried not to fidget under her gaze.

"You really are a vampire now," she said, as if finally getting it. " Do you feel like one? I mean, how do you feel, really?" We walked back into the living area and made ourselves comfortable on the leather couch.

"Different, Beth. In some ways, more alive than I was when I was…alive. You remember what it's like to be on Black Crystal? Multiply that by a hundred, without the drunken feeling. Everything is just so…sensual. Every sensation is amplified. Every emotion too. I'm only just now getting a handle on it."

It was true, especially where emotions were concerned. At first, it had felt like PMS from Hell, and Josef drove me crazier than usual, but once I got the hang of drinking blood from freshies and staying out of the sun, things began to be…wonderful. 

"Well," Beth replied, "you seem to have adapted fine. Mick and Josef were impressed with how quickly you have taken to it. And you seem happy."

"I am, Beth, truly." I looked down at the huge pink diamond on my left hand. "Josef is a huge part of that." I felt myself tearing up, and Beth reached out to squeeze my hand.

"I'm glad for you," she said sincerely. Then, to break the sappy mood, she asked, "So, uh, where's _my _bed?"

I laughed. "You're sitting on it. This couch folds out into your bed, up here in the above freezing section."

"Very cool. You vampires can have your igloos back there. The human needs warmth."

At that moment, a loud exclamation and some surprised laughter emanated from outside at the back of the RV. I smiled at Beth.

"Sounds like Josef showed Mick his surprise."

"We've got everything here," Beck was saying, "what more could there possibly be?"

JOSEF

With a flourish, I unsnapped and pulled off the cover of the small trailer the Winnebago was pulling. I was rewarded by Mick's shout of surprise as he beheld the two motorcycles strapped to it.

"Oh, my God, Josef! What did you do?"

I laughed. "Just living the dream, Mick. I figured we needed some other transportation once we park the RV. Lots of places the White Whale here can't go, but that these little beauties can."

He walked around the trailer, reaching his hand out to touch the bright yellow side of the 1953 Indian Chief I'd picked out for him. For me, I liked things on the more modern side. My bike was a blue and white BMW Sport. Sleek and sexy, just like my woman. The thought of Simone sitting behind me, her arms clasped around my waist, did crazy things to my lower anatomy.

"Wow," Mick was saying under his breath. He looked up and met my eyes, his sparkling with a sense of adventure I hadn't seen in awhile.

"You like?" I asked needlessly.

"You know how many times I drooled over a bike like this when I was a teenager? With a girl magnet like this, my scoring ratio would have quadrupled. I gotta say, Josef, this trip is suddenly sounding a lot more fun."

"What can I tell ya—I'm here to make all your wet dreams come true. Why didn't you ever buy yourself one?" I asked him, as he fingered the fringe that hung from the saddle. He looked up at the branches of the tree that just barely shaded us.

"Well, I'd only get to ride the thing at night, so I thought it would be a waste of money. But what about you? You don't seem like a motorcycle kinda guy to me."

"There's a lot you don't know about me, Mick. I take her out sometimes, drive her along Highway One up the coast on a moonlit night. There's nothing like it. I don't know why I didn't think of getting you one before. You think the girls will be game?"

Mick laughed. "If I know Beth, she'll be up for it. Simone though? Biker chick doesn't come to mind when I think of your high class attorney."

"Ha. You watch. I'll be fighting with her over who's driving the damn thing. If I thought she was a control freak before, now that she's a vampire, I've literally created a—Sweetheart!" The girls chose that moment to come out of the Whale and walk around to see what all the commotion was about. Simone smirked at my quick save. She draped her arms around me, planting a sexy smooch on my cheek as she evaluated Mick's expression.

"I take it Mick likes his new ride?"

"Yes, he does," Mick answered for himself. He turned to Beth, who was looking a little intimidated by the big bikes. "How about you, Beth? Can you picture riding on the back of this baby?"

"I don't know. I've never been on a motorcycle before. I'm willing to give it a try though, as long as I can hold on to you," she finished, naughty thoughts apparent in her adoring gaze.

It's funny how Beth and I thought alike sometimes. Mick too, by the looks of it. He leaned down and kissed her while I looked on, not embarrassed in the least to watch the love birds snogging on the sidewalk. Mick felt the weight of my stare, and opened one eye, then closed it and pulled Beth closer, deepening the kiss for my benefit. I just laughed and put the cover back over the bikes.

The lights of Las Vegas welcomed us from a distance as we pulled into an RV park on the outskirts of town. Something about driving the Whale down The Strip didn't strike me as being very cool, so, after Mick and I hooked up the RV's electrical and water systems, we took the motorcycles off the trailer and started them up. The girls stood by, dressed for the casinos in short skirts and high heels. We only halfheartedly reasoned with them that they'd be more comfortable in jeans on the back of a bike, but something about having sexy women straddling the seats behind us, long legs and heels on full display, did something to our male psyches that had absolutely nothing to do with reason. Mick insisted Beth wear a helmet, however, which actually didn't detract from her sexiness as much as you might think.

Now, my fair vampire needed no helmet, and her long, light brown hair flew like a mane behind us as we made our way back to the interstate. Just like in my vision, her arms encircled my waist, and her chin rested between my shoulder blades. She teased me with her hands, sliding them up and down under the silk shirt I'd changed into. I just grinned into the breeze. I glanced over at Beth, who was hanging on to Mick for dear life, her eyes squeezed tight, cheek pressed against Mick's back. Still wearing his Ray-bans, even in the darkness of night, I caught Mick's exalted smile as he pressed down on the gas pedal, unwittingly challenging me to a race.

I heard Beth's squeal of fright as they picked up speed. I knew my bike was more powerful, but I couldn't resist the heady feeling of riding side by side with my best friends, free as the wind, heading for a night of blackjack, craps, and fine whiskey.

We slowed down as we entered the traffic on The Strip, and Beth lifted her head up to enjoy the dazzling neon lights and crazy array of people milling about the streets. We pulled into the Bellagio Casino, parking our bikes and turning to lift our girls off the seats. The dancing fountains shot high into the air, bubbling up and down in stunning synchronicity. Above the dull roar of the press of humanity and the bells and music from the casinos, came the sweet sound of cool jazz. We'd come during a jazz festival; it was like Mick and I had entered the gates of Heaven.

We all began running our hands through our windblown hair, brushing down our rumpled clothing and helmet hair, laughing in glee at the glorious ride we'd just had. Beth seemed a little shaky, and she leaned in to whisper to Mick that her legs were shaking like she'd just ridden _him. _I had the pleasure of seeing her blush when she realized I'd heard her. I just winked and pocketed the bike keys, straightening my shirt and tie as we walked toward the casino entrance, our ladies on our arms.

Las Vegas. Possibly my most favorite place on the planet besides LA. The smell of money and sin hung over the place like LA fog, and I breathed it in, leading my friends unerringly to the craps tables. I traded in several thousand dollars for chips, and Mick took out only about a thousand, despite my encouragement.

Mick and I had both been winning steadily after gambling about two hours, having moved on from craps to blackjack. The girls had migrated to the dollar slot machines, and I'd catch their shouts of joy when they hit a jackpot every once in awhile. I was in the middle of a great hand when I caught the whiff of a pair of vampires making their way through the crowds. I caught Mick's eye and he nodded imperceptibly. I felt Simone suddenly at my side, a complaining Beth dragging behind her.

"That machine was just about to pay off," she was saying. "What's going on?"

"Vampires," Simone whispered to her. Beth tried to look nonchalantly around, then moved to stand by Mick.

About this time, the two strangers had sensed our presence as well, and took the pair of empty seats around our table. It was a man and a woman, looking to have been in their twenties when they'd been turned. Their odor of decay told me they'd been vampires at least twenty years, and their demeanor told me they were on the hunt. The man was of medium height, brown hair, brown eyes, totally nondescript except for the way his eyes glinted slightly silver when he looked at Beth.

When he'd been dealt in, the man looked over at Mick.

"You from around here?" he asked, swiping the table with his card, indicating he be dealt another.

Mick decided to be friendly. "No, just stopping over. You?"

"Just flew down from Seattle. Yvonne and I are getting married, and thought we'd check out the action around here." That was vampire shorthand for _we plan to eat and run._

"Congratulations," I said coldly.

Yvonne, very thin and hungry looking, wore an ill-fitting dress of a garish yellow, which perfectly matched her lifeless, wispy hair. She clung to her fiancé's side, eyes combing the gamblers for an easy target, but kept returning to Beth. Her rare blood type made her irresistible.

The male vamp swore in dismay as he went bust, and Mick and I pulled in the chips the dealer pushed our way. These vamps were dangerous, especially in the way they were eyeing human Beth. By unspoken agreement, Mick and I cashed out, flipping the dealer a tip, as we grasped the ladies' hands in ours. We nodded politely to the vampires and headed for the nearest exit.

Outside, the cool desert air hit us, and the jazz music no longer seemed so nice. I could read Mick's mind like a book--he wasn't going to let this go. He turned to Simone.

"Get a room for the two of you in the next casino over. Take Beth there and don't leave her for a second until we call."

Simone looked at me, unused to Mick's take-charge attitude. I sighed, my earlier good mood having faded considerably. "Yeah, that might be for the best. We'll keep an eye on those two, make sure they play nice." I kissed her softly on the mouth. "It'll be alright."

Mick was comforting Beth, trying to reassure her that we could take care of ourselves. "I would love to just leave town and head back to our RV, but these two are on the prowl, and they don't look like they can afford to rent a freshie." Beth's eyes widened, finally understanding what we vampires had known instinctively.

"Okay. But call us soon, will you?"

"As soon as we can," Mick said, kissing her cheek. We watched them walk through the crowd until they disappeared into the hotel next door. Together we walked back to our bikes, opening the saddlebags and removing machetes in long leather scabbards, attaching them to our belts and slipping them down inside our pant legs. I watched Mick take a stake and put it in his inside coat pocket.

"Shall we?" I asked. Serious Mick had returned, and he only nodded. We went back inside the casino, but the couple had vanished.

"Dammit! Well, they can't have gone far," Mick muttered. He headed for the back of the casino. I sighed in frustration and followed after him. There was nothing worse than going to Las Vegas with a boy scout.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry for the crazy mix-up in posting Chapter 2. Hopefully this chapter will go up without a hitch. Thanks for the reviews, as always, and please don't hesitate to post more! Thanks!

Chapter 3

MICK

We traced the vamps' scents through the casino's kitchens, the angry yells of the chefs following us to the alley exit. Amid threats of calling security, we went out into the night. The sounds of struggling and pained exclamations led us to the woman, who had waylaid a hapless busboy who had been taking out the trash. She'd apparently hidden behind the dumpster and was now pinning the kid against the wall, going at his jugular. Clutching my stake in one hand, machete in the other, Josef and I sprang into action. Unfortunately for Yvonne, Josef got to her first.

She must have been so involved in her feeding frenzy that she didn't sense us until the last minute. Her _last_ minute, actually. Josef pulled Yvonne off the boy, and before I could stake the pitiful creature, Josef had cleanly beheaded her. I watched in annoyance as the vamp's head rolled unceremoniously down the alley, coming to a sickly stop in the gutter. The busboy slumped down the wall to the ground.

"What the hell did you do that for?" I said, crouching by the boy, tearing a strip from the bottom of his t-shirt to help staunch his bleeding neck. Mercifully, he'd passed out.

"She had it coming, Mick, and you know it. Don't worry—I've got the number of the local Cleaners."

Josef began looking around, nose in the air, trying to catch the scent of Yvonne's fiancé.

"They split up," Josef said. I looked up from the kid and met Josef's eye. A vision of Beth and Simone, alone and helpless in their hotel room, flashed in my mind.

"Go!" I told him. "I'll catch up." Josef disappeared down the alley. I listened to the pulse of the boy, and it was steady. He'd live. I hoisted him up in my arms and laid him gently on the steps by the hotel door, then, picked up the two parts of Yvonne and tossed them into the dumpster. Hopefully no one would find her before the Cleaners did. Then I hightailed it toward the casino next door.

It was easy to find the alley door Josef had used, because he had merely ripped the doorknob off to get inside. This door didn't lead to a kitchen; it was some sort of service entrance. I went down a darkened hallway, following Josef and the other vamp's scent to the service elevator. I pounded the "up" button. Before getting on, I called Beth. She picked up on the first ring.

"Mick! Are you guys okay?"

"Yeah. Did Josef call?"

"No, why? You got separated? What happened?"

"I'll tell you later. You and Simone sit tight. That male vamp is in your hotel now. What room are you in—I'll be up in a minute."

"Eleven --"

But she was interrupted by her own startled yelp. Then the line went dead.

"Beth? Beth!"

I stopped waiting for the elevator. I found the stairs and jumped straight up as high as I could, grabbing the railing and swinging myself over it so I could see what floor I had reached. Eight. I took the rest of the climb by jumping a flight at a time to the eleventh floor. I couldn't smell vamps in the stairwell, so they must have used the elevator to get up there. I prayed that if I couldn't make it in time, Josef would.

BETH

As luck would have it, Simone and I were quickly able to secure a hotel room and make our way to wait for the elevator. I could feel the nervous energy coming off Simone in waves. She was agitated in a way I'd never seen her before as a human.

"I can smell him," she said under her breath. "He's around here somewhere, but I don't have the experience to hone in my senses. " She pounded the elevator button for the fourth time. "Where's that damned elevator?"

Of course, this uncertainty made me extremely nervous as well, and my eyes darted around the lobby as we waited. I wished the guys would hurry up and call us.

The ding of the elevator's arrival made me jump, and we entered it the moment the other guests came out. Simone pressed the button for the eleventh floor, and it seemed to take forever for the thing to get moving again.

On our floor, we quickly made our way to room 1121. I know Simone was slowing her pace for my benefit; she was more than eager to put a few walls between us and the vampire that could be stalking us. She locked the door behind us and went to the window. She was not pleased to see that we had a balcony--easy access for a vampire.

She took out her phone and called Josef, I assumed. She must have hit voice mail.

"Dammit, Josef, what the hell is going on? That vamp is in our hotel. Call me!"

I was just reaching for my own phone when it rang in my hand. _Thank God. Mick. _He told me he and Josef hadn't gotten separated and I was just about to tell him our room number when the door to our room was kicked in. I dropped my phone in fright as the vampire came inside, advancing toward me, his face turned and ready to attack.

"Get the fuck out of our room," Simone said angrily, her face contorting as her fangs dropped down. This was the first time I'd seen her this way, and I looked on in fascination, despite my fear. The guy just laughed.

"Listen, _infant,_ your hanging out with this tasty human without feeding off her is downright unnatural. I just want a little taste. I haven't had anything like her in a long time, so step aside or we'll make this personal. Somehow I don't think you'd like the way I do personal."

Simone stood her ground. "She is under my protection, and we're both under the protection of those older vamps you saw us with tonight. They're on their way up here, and somehow I don't think they'll hesitate at all to make this as _personal _as they possibly can." He advanced on us, but Simone stayed between him and me. I wanted to squeeze my eyes shut and cling to Simone's back in terror, but I was frozen in place.

Then the vampire backhanded Simone across the face with such force that she flew across the room, toppling the round table and landing on the floor beside the bed. I didn't have time to see how badly hurt she was before the vampire was grabbing my upper arms and pulling me in toward his eager fangs. My knee came up and bore into his groin, but it didn't seem to faze him at all. In fact, I think it excited him even more.

At this point, I did squeeze my eyes shut, praying that Mick or Josef would come rushing through that door to save us. I felt the coldness of the vamp's vice-like grip, the cool dampness emanating from his open mouth as he leaned in for the kill. But then, over the loud pounding of my heart, I heard the sound of an object whizzing through the air, hitting the vampire in the back with a sickening _thump. _All at once, I was released from my icy bonds, and I opened my eyes in time to see the creature fall to his knees, then collapse forward onto the mauve carpeting, still and stiff as a board.

When I saw what had brought the vampire down, I laughed out loud in surprise. Sticking out of his back was Simone's sandal, its four-inch, wooden, spiked heel imbedded into his dead heart, immobilizing him.

"Never underestimate the power of fine footwear," she quipped, removing her other shoe and walking over to admire her uh, fancy footwork. As if on cue, first Josef, then Mick plowed through the doorway, stakes and machetes at the ready, obviously expecting a fight. I wish I had had a camera to capture their expressions as they took in the scene, their eyes widening slightly at the sight of Simone's shoe and the damage it had wrought.

We stood there, proud little smiles flitting about our lips, as the guys walked over to the incapacitated vamp, toeing Simone's shoe gingerly. Finally, Josef looked up at Simone.

"Well, you certainly put your foot into this one," he deadpanned.

Mick looked at Josef in mock annoyance. "Dammit, Josef! I was going to say, _you sure brought him to heel. _Which would make more sense, given that it was her _shoe _and not her _foot_ that staked him."

"You've got a point," Josef said.

"So did she," they said in unison. They met each other's eyes, each trying valiantly to keep a straight face. They both lost the battle and chuckled in appreciation.

"Look, Mick," said Josef proudly, "Simone staked her first vampire! And look how resourceful she was." He kissed her lips with a resounding smack, draping one arm casually around her shoulders. I watched in amusement as their playful kiss suddenly turned passionate enough that I had to look away.

Mick pulled me aside.

"Are you okay?" His hands went automatically to my upper arms, and I flinched involuntarily. He had noticed my reaction, of course, and pulled up the butterfly sleeves of my blouse to see the fingerprints, still deep red and more than likely to be painful bruises by morning.

"Hey!" he said, nudging the prone vamp's side none too gently with his boot. "I ought to tear your head off for this."

Josef pulled away from Simone at Mick's uncharacteristic outburst.

"What happened?" Josef demanded.

Mick indicated the marks on my arms, and Josef took out the machete he'd re-holstered. "Allow me, Mick. That's reason enough for me to reunite him with Yvonne right now."

"What? You killed her?" I asked.

"She was snacking on a busboy next door. Damned near drained him." He looked at Simone. "She'd violated one of the rules I've been teaching you. Our prime directive is to keep our existence secret. Feasting on the unwilling in a public alley is too dangerous, I don't care how hungry she was." His serious eyes alighted on me again. "Her boyfriend here was about to do the same with you. I can't believe you'd deny me the privilege of ending him, Beth."

I sighed. I'd learned something about vampire justice this past year--it's a bitch.

But Mick intervened. "Well, he's can't do much to anyone now. Call the Cleaners and the local Council, and let's get this taken care of so we can get the hell out of here." I couldn't agree more, and gladly snuggled into Mick's side. He kissed my head sweetly, and I could feel his relief seeping into me, calming my post-traumatic jitters.

While Josef was on the phone, Mick noticed Simone's bare feet. He knelt down beside the vampire, pulling out Simone's shoe from his back and quickly replacing it with his stake. The vamp let out a hiss of pain, then resettled into his forced stasis. Mick stood, and, holding the sandal by the strap, took it into the bathroom to rinse off the heel. Ewww. He brought it gallantly back to Simone.

"I'll just stay out of the way of those," Mick smiled at her. "You've got a couple of lethal weapons there."

"And so much more stylish than a stake," she replied, sitting on the bed to put on her shoes again. "You know, I could start a whole new line of footwear, for the modern lady vampire."

"Not just _vampires_," I ventured. "_Girlfriends_ of vampires could use a pair too."

Josef snapped his phone shut. "You'd make millions," he said with a smile. He turned to Mick. "They're on their way. We can just shut the door and leave the mess for them to clean up. They're on the one downstairs too."

"Won't the Council want to question us?" Mick asked.

"They know me here, and trust what I say. They also have my number if they need an official statement. Besides, the bloom has come off this rose for me this trip. Let's go back to the Whale and blow this shithole."

We all concurred. We left the hotel room, only able to pull the door to, given the broken door frame. But Cleaner response time was legendary, so I had full faith it would all be taken care of with no one the wiser.

As we got on the elevator, I heard Josef say to Simone: "Your aim is definitely improving, sweetheart." They looked lovingly into each other's eyes and laughed softly. I'd have to ask Simone what that was about later.

And so we left the gaudy lights of Vegas behind, first by motorcycle, then by RV. It was getting late, so I pulled out my bed and made it up, while Josef and Simone took the driver and shotgun positions, the plan being to drive until dawn. I went to the bathroom and changed into sweats and a t-shirt, then climbed into bed.

Mick, fully dressed for propriety's sake, settled on the bed beside me.

"You okay?" he asked, still concerned. I knew he felt the stirrings of the same old guilt he always felt when I was hurt at the hands of his kind.

"I'm fine. I have three wonderful body guards watching over me."

He smiled gently and kissed me goodnight, spooning his body to my back, breathing words of love and gratitude into my ear.

I fell asleep to the sounds of my vampire friends' soft talking in the cab, the gentle swaying of the RV, and the comforting feel of Mick's jean-clad body wrapped around mine.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Here's another chapter for you this weekend, so if you haven't read Ch. 3, please go back and catch up first. Thanks to those who have been reading and reviewing—I love you to pieces!

Warning: if you don't like hearing about snakes or the harming of said creatures, you might want to skip parts of the end of this chapter. But be comforted: No serpents were actually harmed in the writing of this fanfic. ;) Enjoy!

Chapter 4

BETH

When I awoke, it was to the joyful chirping of birds. And to an empty bed. Mick must have gone back to his freezer sometime near dawn, and I hadn't even realized it. The stress of the night must have really taken its toll, and I had obviously been exhausted. I was surprised also to discover that the RV was parked, and Josef and Simone were likely sleeping too, leaving me to my own devices. I decided right then that if I were going to have more time with Mick and my friends, I would have to start adapting to their schedule. But I was a morning person, and sleeping much past dawn was really sleeping in for me.

Sighing and stretching, I marveled at just how comfortable my pullout bed had been, which was likely Josef's doing. One thing about Josef—he didn't skimp on the creature comforts. After visiting the restroom I went to the kitchen area. Although I was the only one who ate solid food, Josef had stocked the kitchen with about anything I could possibly want. I opened one of the two the mini fridges (the other contained blood bags) and found a bottled orange juice. In a cabinet, I found a bakery box of muffins and pastries. I chose a chocolate éclair, grabbed a napkin, and opened the RV door to see where we had landed.

We were in a campground, parked beneath some trees. There was a picnic table in the shade and I went over to it to sit and enjoy my breakfast. One of the guys had left his machete on the table out of its scabbard, apparently having cleaned and oiled it from its use the night before. I shivered as visions of our Vegas adventure came crashing into my mind. I resolutely pushed them out of my mind and tried to focus on the here and now.

We were the only ones parked in our row, this being so early in the season, I imagine. It was a little nippy, and I zipped my hooded sweatshirt against the chill. Within minutes, two deer emerged from the trees, not afraid of me at all. I watched them with delight as they nibbled at something on the ground. Being a city girl, I didn't see much wildlife around LA. Not of the animal variety, anyway.

I finished my yummy éclair and juice, then decided to explore the campground. I'd only gone a little way before I saw a sign indicating a shuttle stop to the Grand Canyon! I had never seen it before, and I wondered if the vampires would be game when they got up. True, they'd have to wear hats and sunglasses against the glare of the sun, but how could they resist seeing the Canyon since it was so close?

There weren't very man amenities to the park, but I noted the shower area and planned to use them later to avoid waking the vampires. I waved to an older couple who were frying bacon and eggs on their campfire. It smelled heavenly. I returned to our site, and sat again at the table, wondering idly if my companions would sleep all day. It was then I heard the distinct rattling noise that could only mean one thing—rattlesnake. My heart picked up in fear as I leaned back slightly to try to see where the sound was coming from. The diamond back was coiled about six inches from my feet. It was all I could do not to hyperventilate and pass out right there, but the thought of the snake then being able to bite me had me fighting the impulse and trying to calm myself so I could think my way out of this. Then my eyes alighted on the machete.

_Could I do it? _The rattling increased. _Hell yeah, I could do it!_

I grabbed the machete and jumped off the bench seat right when the rattler struck, it's fangs puncturing the wooden seat where my butt had been. I closed my eyes and brought the machete down. The rattling ceased. I slowly opened my eyes to see that I had cut its head off, and I let go of the blade, which was now stuck firmly in the wood. My heart was pounding like crazy, my face and upper body drenched in cold sweat.

Then I heard soft laughter coming from behind me. I turned around to see Josef, standing on the top step of the RV, a grin as wide as the Grand Canyon lighting up his face.

JOSEF

I awoke to the sound of birdsong. _Good, God, was I in the fuckin' jungle? _ I mean, early morning lawn mowers, garbage trucks and passing cars I could sleep through; nature's soundtrack was annoying to the extreme.

I saw by the crack under the door of my darkened room that it was still light outside. I groaned in irritation. I turned over on my stomach, trying in vain to find a comfortable position. As much as I had paid for this freezer, it just wasn't the same as home. You know how it is when you sleep in a strange bed, in a strange location. A freezer bed in an RV is the same concept for a vampire.

I went still and tried to listen to what was going on above the sound of the damnably happy birds, and I heard someone moving around in the belly of the Whale. The refrigerator opened. A cabinet. A very feminine hum. Beth.

I looked through the glass of my freezer bed and could make out in the darkness the form of Simone on her own bed. Poor Beth must be all alone out there. I realized in annoyance that I wasn't going to be able to get back to sleep now, so I pushed open the glass and climbed out. I briefly thought of walking out into the kitchen area naked, but tamped that idea down with a smile at the thought of Mick catching me. So, I put on a red Polo shirt and jeans, using my vampire stealth to stay quiet and not awaken my sleeping angel, and slipped soundlessly out of our bedroom, closing the door softly behind me. Mick's door was still closed. I hoped he was enjoying his sleep, because it would be his turn to drive today.

Beth had already left the RV and I peeked out the window to see her walking toward the showers we'd passed when we'd pulled in here about an hour before dawn. Guess she was taking a look around. The sun had been up long enough that I decided it would be best not to follow her. The clock on the microwave told me it was nine-fifteen. I'd only had about three hours of sleep.

I shrugged tiredly and opened the designated vampire fridge, noting by the crumbs on the counter that Beth had found the bakery box. Mick had said she had a sweet tooth. I heated up some blood in a mug to a perfect 98.6, and sipped my breakfast, watching some deer trying to blend in to the trees around our campsite. I knew some vamps who drank animal blood, and I had tried it on occasion, but it tasted a little too gamey for me. I brought my cup up in a silent toast to the deer, safe today from this particular hunter.

About this time, I saw Beth returning to the picnic table right outside our door. She sat serenely, facing away from me, her sleep tumbled hair falling loose around her shoulders, glinting in the dappled light of the sun through the juniper trees. I heard the snake the instant that Beth did, and we both instinctively froze. Then I woke up and padded barefoot to the door. At that moment, I really wished I'd thought to bring my shotgun. She was out of my sight for a moment, and I feared the worst, but I knew I had to move quietly so as not to startle the serpent.

Just when I opened the door, I heard the distinct chopping sound of machete meeting wood, and saw Beth standing back from the slaughter, her breath coming in deep gasps. I could smell her sweat and fear, but all I could do is smile in surprise at the unreal vision of the rattlesnake's headless body thrashing a moment in the dirt. Beth's head came around to look at me in the doorway, her heart skipping a beat at my unexpected appearance.

"Why did you decapitate that poor defenseless creature?" I asked, stepping down to join her.

"Defenseless, my ass! Why is it I can't seem to escape fanged creatures trying to attack me at every turn?"

I laughed at her spunk, and at her good aim. The snake's triangular head was about the size of her fist and she'd neatly severed it from its now lifeless body. The head lay in a little pool of blood on the bench, its eyes fixed blankly in death. I reached down and picked up the body from beneath the table. I watched in secret delight as she cringed as I kept pulling until all four feet of it stretched out. It had been a beautiful specimen, with distinct diamond markings. Beautiful, but their bite was very dangerous to humans. Vampires were immune. I pulled the machete from its sticking point in the bench.

"You know, between you, Simone, and I, we're racking up quite a body count on this trip." I threw the snake's body into the trees, but lifted the head up gingerly with the side of the machete, holding it up to Beth's face. "So, you want me to get this mounted for you?"

She looked at me in horror a minute, before realizing I was kidding. "I don't suppose they have Cleaners for snake incidents. That's okay; you'll do. Please be a dear and throw that god-awful thing into the bushes before I vomit."

I chuckled. "No, Mick's gotta see this. He'll be so proud. Your first kill, isn't it? I'll put it over here away from your sensitive eyes." At her blank expression, I walked deeper into the trees and lay the head in the scrub.

When I returned, Beth was still in the same place, appearing suddenly to be afraid to move. She kept looking around on the ground for invisible snakes.

"Do their mates come and try to find them?" She wondered aloud, quite serious.

"Well, if his mate is anything like Yvonne's fiancé, you might be fighting off a bigger, even more offensive animal." I laughed at her terrified expression.

"Don't worry," I said, by way of comfort. "Most animals are afraid of vampires. I'll go around the camp and mark our territory if you want me to." I reached for my zipper.

I finally got a laugh out of her, albeit a little strained. Then her eyes grew mischievous. "No, that's okay. I wouldn't want to have to use your machete again."

"Why Beth, thanks for the complimentary comparison. That snake was at least four feet long."

We laughed together a minute and she finally got the nerve to tentatively walk to the other side of the table and sit on the other , blood-free bench. I smirked but didn't comment when her feet came up to rest on the bench as well. I joined her at the opposite end and we sat in silence a moment, my bare foot toeing circles in the dirt.

"Have you ever seen the Grand Canyon before?" she asked at length.

"Yeah. Even rode down to the bottom on a burro. It was nighttime though." She smiled, at the mental image of me on a donkey, I'm sure.

"Well, if you vampires aren't up for a daytime viewing, I'll catch that shuttle that's advertised and go have a look."

"I figured you'd want to. It's a very American human thing to do. To me, it's just a big hole in the ground. Believe me, if I wanted to see a bottomless pit, I'd have gone to North Hollywood."

We laughed together again. _This was nice_, I marveled. I had the fleeting familiar thought that I wished I had seen her first, before Mick, but then I mentally chastised myself. I loved Simone more than anything, much the same way Mick felt about Beth. What I needed to do was start training myself to think of her as a sister, and channel my protective thoughts toward her as brotherly concern. I owed it to Mick. Oh yeah, and to Simone too.

I looked at the sun's progress up the horizon, and how quickly it was warming up. It was starting to get uncomfortable for this vampire in the desert. I reluctantly got to my feet.

"I need to get inside out of this heat," I told her. "You want me to carry you back inside? Just in case that snake's honey makes an appearance, I mean." Okay, flirting with her was clearly not a very brotherly thing to do.

She smiled, but shook her head. "You go on in. I'll just enjoy the morning a little while. What made you get up so early anyway? Couldn't sleep?"

The recent frustration of my early wakeup call had me grimacing in irritation all over again.

"It was those stupid birds, chirping so loudly. What the hell do they have to be so happy about? They're in the freakin' desert, for God's sake. I know why they call Mother Nature a woman—she talks too much, especially in the morning, and she makes a nuisance of herself when a guy just wants to be left alone. She's an interfering bitch, if you ask me."

Beth absorbed my misogynistic rant with a narrowing of her pretty, blue eyes. "But you'd better be careful," she countered, nodding in the direction of the snake's corpse. "She'll also bite you in the ass when you least expect it."

"If I'm lucky," I grinned, like the devil I was. I picked up the bloodied machete to take it inside for its second cleaning in as many days.

"Hey," she started, then hesitated. "Could you uh, leave that out here?" I knew it pained her to ask me. There certainly were a lot of comebacks I could tap for that one. I decided to give her a break—she'd been through a lot lately.

"Sure thing, killer." I laid it back on the table. But I couldn't resist one more jab before I reached the top step. "Oh, and watch out for mountain lions; they have fangs too." I hid my grin as I shut the door between us.

"Go to hell, Josef," she said under her breath. But my vampire ears heard her clear as day.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: This chapter is devoted to the boys' pov. Next one will be just the girls. Hope you enjoy this chapter enough to post a review. Please????? Thanks in advance .

Chapter 5

MICK

"It's your turn to drive," Josef said as soon as I emerged from my sleeping cubicle. He handed me the keys and promptly went back to his room and shut the door. I heard Simone's surprised laughter from behind the room divider, and made my hasty retreat to the front of the Whale.

As I passed the door leading outside, I caught the scent of Beth, who was just coming in. It was about one in the afternoon, and she smiled when she saw me, her cheeks flushed from the desert sun and wind.

"Hi! Just waking up?"

I didn't reply, but walked slowly up to her until only my toes were touching hers, delighting in how her sparkling eyes grew smoky right before I took her lips in a "good morning" kiss. She made me breathe heavily, even though I didn't need to, and her heart rate sped up to double time as I pressed her against the wall of the RV. We hadn't been able to do much of this since our quickie the day we left LA.

She smelled like sunshine and warm suntan lotion, and I very well could have taken her that minute on the leather couch. But then her small hands came up to gently push me away. I groaned into her neck before moving back from her.

"They'll hear us," she whispered.

I grinned, but nodded toward their bedroom. "Maybe, but I'm sure they won't be listening very closely." Simone's sighs reached my ears, but not Beth's. Glad someone was getting happy this afternoon.

"Oh," she said, blushing in realization. "And, _eww_. I mean, we've been respectful of them and haven't…_you know_ since we started this trip." She moved passed me to set her baseball cap and sunglasses on the counter, trying hard not to look toward the back of the RV. I chuckled at her childish modesty.

"They know we've had sex, Beth. And I can't really blame them for taking advantage of their enclosed bedroom. Nothing I'd rather be doing right now, believe me." The close quarters was really starting to suck.

The look of longing she shot me almost made me forget my own sense of decorum. I sighed in frustration, then felt the weight of the keys in my hand.

"Did Josef batten down the hatches?" I asked.

"Yeah. He told me it would be too hot for you vampires to be outside, so I went ahead and took that shuttle to look at the Canyon. It was beautiful, but like Josef said, just a big hole in the ground. Anyway, he must have disconnected everything while I was gone, so I guess we better get on our way before it starts heating up in here."

"I saw the Canyon when I was a kid. Very awe-inspiring. I wish I could see it again, but Josef's right. You know how vamps are in the desert."

We both remembered the last time we'd been in the desert, when I'd almost died until she let me taste her blood for the first time. Our eyes met and held, but I looked away and went for the blood from the fridge instead. And then I saw the head.

"What the hell?" I gingerly held up the bloody head of a rattlesnake, neatly enclosed in a Ziploc bag. Beth let out a strangled noise, half laugh, half horror.

"That's the head of the snake that almost bit me."

"Huh?"

She told the story of her snake beheading, and I joined in on her laugher, though I still felt a little sick at the idea that she had been in danger and I had slept through it. But clearly, my Beth could take care of herself.

"Please, get rid of that thing now that you've seen it. Josef insisted we keep it to show you. He thought you'd be just as proud of me as he was of Simone last night."

I smiled. "I'm always proud of you, Beth. I like that you're so strong." I wiggled the head in her face and she shrieked. I felt like a little boy showing a little girl his frog, grinning at her suffering.

"Throw it out! Throw it out!" she squeaked, shying away like that little girl. Oh how the mighty hath fallen. She wasn't this squeamish last night when a vampire was going for her jugular.

I braved the heat to dispose of the remains, then came quickly back inside to the fridge. I pulled out a bottle of O neg, and drank it ice cold.

We had just made it back to the main highway when Beth joined me in the front of the RV, a ham sandwich in her hand. I settled in for the long drive ahead, thankful for the good air conditioner and the blackout windows.

"So, where's our next stop," Beth asked me between bites.

"We should reach Amarillo by morning." Realizing my reply had also contained a song title, we looked at each other and smiled, then both began to sing:

_Amarillo by morning  
Up from San Antone  
Everything that I got  
Is just what I got on  
When that sun is high  
In that Texas sky  
I'll be buckin' it at County Fair  
Amarillo by morning  
Amarillo, I'll be there*_

She only knew the first verse, so I sang the rest for her. She laughed and clapped at the end.

"I love that song! So, is this the kind of singing you were talking about before we started this trip?"

I laughed. "Something like that. Although it was more like 'Mairzy Doats' and 'Ninety-nine Bottles of Beer' when I was young."

She reached over to take my hand. "I love it when you sing. You have a very sexy voice—singing or otherwise. One of the first things I loved about you."

I squeezed her hand, having to firmly grasp the steering wheel with the other hand to keep the Whale on the road. "You shouldn't talk to me like that. I have to keep my mind on my driving."

"You know, there's a lot of room on the floor beneath that steering wheel." She winked, and her eyes got that mischievous glint in them.

_She couldn't be hinting at what I thought she was hinting at. Naughty girl._ But once the vision of her mouth on me while I was driving entered my mind, I couldn't think of anything else. But if she started that, I'd definitely crash this RV.

She laughed suddenly. "Oh my God—you should see the expression on your face! You seriously thought I'd—" she interrupted herself with her laughter.

"Well no, of course not. I wouldn't expect you to do something like that," I said defensively, striving to regain my cool. I was glad I was wearing sunglasses. I released her warm hand to turn on the radio, hoping to get my mind off my sex-deprived thoughts, not to mention to drown out the renewed sounds of Josef and Simone in their bedroom, still only audible to me way up in front. I groaned internally. I caught Beth's smirk out of the corner of my eye. She was totally enjoying herself at my expense.

"Laugh all you want. You'll pay for it later," I told her, thinking I was going to have fun collecting what she owed me.

She raised her eyebrows. "You promise?"

I didn't comment. _Oh, she was gonna get it, alright_. Then Billy Idol's "Dancing With Myself," came on the radio. Beth laughed some more and sang it at the top of her lungs, refusing to let me change the station. If this went on much longer, that would have to be my new theme song. I gritted my teeth and stepped on the gas. Did I mention how much I hate road trips?

JOSEF

I awoke to the sound of the Bee Gees. I think the music was worse than the birds. It was early evening, and I knew I'd better get up now or my sleep schedule would be off for days. I pulled on my clothes, feeling much better after the nap, not to mention going a couple rounds with Simone before bed. I smiled to myself in remembrance.

The forward end of the Whale was alive with laughter and music. Mick was driving and Beth and Simone were sitting at the table, emerged in a boisterous game of Scrabble.

"Can't a vamp get any sleep around here?" I asked, coming up behind Simone. I lifted up her hair and kissed the sweet spot at the back of her neck. I looked at the game board. I felt my eyes widen in shock.

"Are you playing dirty Scrabble?"

Beth and Simone laughed. "No," Simone replied.

"Who played the word _penis_ then?"

They tittered like ten-year-olds. "Beth did."

"I didn't have anything else to play," she explained, blushing charmingly. "See, I had to play off that 'I'."

I thought a minute. "You could have played _snipe,_" I countered. The women burst out laughing again. I rolled my eyes and went up front to sit with the grownup.

"How's it going, captain," I asked Mick, reaching over to adjust the radio. I landed on a smooth jazz station and mentally sighed in relief.

"Hey!" Beth said from behind. "We were listening to that!"

"Didn't you get the memo? Disco is dead, Beth."

"Well, you guys are all dead, and I still love you," Beth replied sweetly. Simone snickered. Yeah, that was actually a pretty good one, but I would never tell _her_ that.

"I can't believe you've been putting up with that human dross," I said to Mick, hating Disco with all my being.

"I was being polite."

"There's a point where politeness crosses the line into masochism, Mick. _Saturday Night Fever _is well over that line."

We drove a few miles in silence, listening to the _good _music and the girls gloating to each other over their word scores.

"Do I detect some latent hostility coming from your direction?"

"No," Mick replied, briefly taking his eyes off the road. "Why?"

"Because if you were any tenser the steering wheel would snap in two. You want me to drive awhile?"

"No, I'm good."

I tapped my fingers on the leather armrest, watching the desert slide by, waiting for him to just spill what was on his mind. I didn't have to wait long.

"You know, you and Simone could be a little more discreet back there," he muttered at vampire level. I tried not to laugh. I wondered if he remembered that Simone was a vampire now. Don Juan must not want Beth to hear.

"Oh. That. Sorry. Didn't mean to offend your 1950's sensibilities."

He sighed, clearly frustrated. "No, I'm sorry. It's your RV, your trip. None of my business." I waited expectantly; I knew there was more to it than that. "It's just that, being this close to Beth, and not feeling comfortable enough to—it's hard, I mean _difficult_, to…you know what I mean."

"I get it. Close quarters. You're welcome to use the freezer bed, but I know that wouldn't be exactly romantic for Beth. I have an idea that could remedy your situation. I have a house in Tulsa, and I thought we'd stop in there for a night. Lots of rooms, plenty of privacy for you and the Dancing Queen to get your groove on."

"Why do you have a house in Tulsa?" Mick asked me curiously, happy to change the subject.

"I built it during the oil boom back in the 1920's. When the Great Depression hit, I packed it in along with a lot of other Oakies, and headed west to California. I kept the house though. It's a beauty. I stop over there whenever I'm on my way across country, but I'm usually in my jet. I hope the Whale fits in the driveway…"

"You never told me about that place. How many houses _do_ you have?" His voice came back to human levels.

I thought a minute. "Besides LA and Tulsa, I have my brownstone in New York, which you've been to, and the villa in Milan, the castle in Czechoslovakia, and the cottage on the Isle of Wight. Plus, various apartments scattered around most of the major world cities. Oh, and I own a small island in the Caribbean. It has an old plantation house. They're all purely for convenience sake, I assure you. It's hard to find good freezers at short notice sometimes."

"Uh-huh," was Mick's noncommittal reply. I really wasn't trying to impress him. He'd asked, after all. I decided the subject needed to be changed again.

"So, you were supposed to help me name my new football team. Have you thought of any ideas?"

"Well, the obvious one is the _Bats._"

I smiled. "Vampires don't actually turn into bats, Mick. You shouldn't believe everything you read."

He shrugged. "Just thought you might want to name them after something vampire related. A wink at the LA vampire community. I figured _Bloodsuckers_ was too obvious and a little off-putting for humans."

"How about the _Leeches_?" Beth said from her place at the table. "Or the _Ticks_."

Mick laughed. "How about _Fleas? _Or _Lampreys? _Lots of things are bloodsuckers._"_

"You know," Simone chimed in, "maybe something more symbolic. How about the _Taxmen? _Or the _Senators?"_

"Or the _Attorneys," _I laughed, ducking instinctively, lest Simone throw a shoe. She settled for a glare. She hated lawyer jokes.

"Or the _Ex-Wives_," said Mick, smirking at the thought of the lethal Coraline.

"You could call them the _Detroit Lions_," Beth suggested. "They usually suck." We all laughed at that one.

"I think we need to get away from things that suck—how about things that bite?" I said. Well, there was an endless list of those, and they all started tossing them out there, one after another.

"Sharks."

"Tigers."

"Wolves."

"Bears."

"Vipers!" It hit me like a bolt from the blue. I looked over my shoulder at Beth. "Yes, the _Vipers_, in remembrance of Beth's battle with the rattlesnake, and of the ultimate road trip."

We all agreed that the rattlesnake was a fearsome animal with very attractive fangs. Simone seemed slightly less enthusiastic than the others, however.

"You know, I killed a vampire,"she pouted. "You could call your team the _Vamps _in honor of me."

Uh-oh. Damage control. I swiveled my chair around to look at her, but was relieved to see she was just kidding. I think.

"Too obvious, sweetheart."

"Well how about the _Skank Ho's?_ That's what _you _killed, right?" Nothing I loved more in a woman than a sassy mouth. Mick was chuckling, enjoying my discomfort immensely.

"Why are you laughing, Mick? I don't recall _you _killing anything this trip."

"How about the _Josef Kostans," _he said menacingly, glancing at me. "Trip's not over yet."

Time to put the kibosh on this conversation. "Okay, the _Vipers _it is. We still have our mascot in the fridge, don't we?" I asked. No one responded.

"His head and body were reunited," Beth said. "That was really gross keeping it in the fridge like that."

"Why, Beth. I thought you liked cold, dead things with fangs."

She got up and walked past me to stand behind Mick's chair, leaning in to kiss his cheek warmly, kneading his shoulders in a sensual way that had him moaning in seconds.

"I like the whole, uh, _package_, not just the end with the fangs." She was nibbling on his ear now, and I saw him shiver and sensed his instant arousal.

I swallowed hard, then hastily went over to sit beside Simone. _Brotherly thoughts, Kostan. Brotherly thoughts._

Did I mention how much I hate road trips?

A/N: My sincere apologies to Disco fans and Detroit Lions fans, or if you are a Senator or an ex-wife. (I'm not apologizing for the lawyer or taxman jokes, however.) Please don't let that stop you from reviewing, lol. It was all in fun, I assure you. Next chapter I'll be taking you to my favorite little city, Tulsa, OK! See you there soon!

*"Amarillo by Morning," was written by Stafford and Fraser, copyright 1973.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: This chapter seems a little moodier than the last, a little more serious. It must have reflected my mood this week. It's a little longer to compensate though. Please let me know what you think!

Chapter 6

SIMONE

We reached Amarillo early in the morning, refueled, and decided to push on through another five hours to Josef's house in Tulsa. Vampires can go a few days without sleep—more if the weather is cold. This is what Josef told me. But in warm parts of the world, we need to find a cold place to regenerate and preserve our dead bodies. We need the blood from humans to constantly replace the fresh blood we lost when we were turned.

I was still trying to get used to my new life, or _death,_ I guess you could say. I looked the same, though now rather pale. I didn't mind the uncomfortable bed of ice I retired to most mornings. And I constantly had a mug or glass of blood close at hand on this trip. Josef told me it was because of Beth's presence. True, being near her was very distracting sometimes, but I never thought I'd have a problem trying to resist killing my best friend. Her rare blood seemed to call to me, but I tamped down the feeling and resolutely sipped my bottled blood. A freshie would certainly take the edge off, but Josef insisted we wait till Tulsa, where he knew where we could find good clean men and women to fulfill our needs.

I glanced over at Beth, asleep in her bed next to the table where I sat. I could hear her soft breathing, the gentle pounding of her heart. The blood rushing through her---I took a hasty drink of blood and directed my attention to the guys up front. They were speaking in low vampire tones so as not to awaken the human, talking about our impending arrival at Josef's Tulsa home.

"I'm amazed, with your love of jazz, that you never made it to Tulsa. Things were still pretty hoppin', even in the 50's," Josef was saying from the driver's seat.

"I wasn't aware there was a jazz scene there. I've driven through Oklahoma on my way east, but never made it to Tulsa. I'm looking more forward to it the more you talk about it."

Josef continued his travel log. "Not far from my place in Terwilliger Heights is the best golf course—Southern Hills. The US Open is played there sometimes. We could do some night putting. It's been awhile since I kicked your ass at golf."

Mick scoffed. "You must be getting old, Josef. Your memory of history really isn't so accurate anymore. As I recall, last time we played, I wiped the greens with _your _ass. But all this stuff you want to do while we're there—I'm afraid it's gonna have to wait for another time. It's too bad Beth only has a week off."

"Yeah," Josef said. "That _is_ too bad." His eyes darted over to Beth's sleeping form. And then I saw it. A _look. _Even in the darkness of the interior of the RV, and in profile, I saw it. It took me a moment to identify the expression, but then I realized with a start that it was…longing. It was so brief that, had I not been a vampire, I would surely have missed it. But that couldn't be, could it? Josef had a thing for Beth?

My mind raced to examine their relationship. It was fraught with gentle insults and teasing. I sensed no attraction between them other than a certain kinship in their shared love of Mick. I had never thought of it as any stronger than brother-sister in character, and Josef had never said or done anything that raised any red flags. No, I had to have misinterpreted that look. Maybe it had been directed to Mick, instead.

I don't mean longing in a sexual way. They were best friends. Brothers. Two sides of the same coin. Batman and Robin. Laurel and Hardy. Jekyll and Hyde. And sometimes, when they bickered, they were _The Honeymooners._ I laughed to myself at the thought. I knew Josef missed Mick this past year because he was so involved with Beth that sometimes he felt neglected. Maybe he was disappointed that they were leaving New York before we did. That must be it.

After all, Josef wasn't the kind of man who would tell a woman he loved her when he was in love with someone else. He wouldn't propose to a woman if he didn't want to be with her and her alone. Hell, he wouldn't have turned me if he hadn't wanted to be with me forever. I looked down at my huge pink diamond. No man would spend that kind of money on a rock like this—especially a man who values money as much as Josef did—if he had any doubts about his feelings. Yes, that was it. I had misinterpreted the _look_ completely.

I realized the guys had stopped talking and suddenly felt Josef sliding onto the bench seat beside me. He put his lips to my ear and whispered, "I can still taste you." I shivered in automatic response, turning my head so I could fuse his lips to mine. Our passion began to escalate instantly, but with Beth sleeping behind us and Mick in front of us, driving the RV, I was a little uncomfortable letting things get too out of control. But despite this feeling, he always managed to talk me into it. I mean, if you knew how great a lover Josef Kostan was, you wouldn't be able to resist him either.

"Hey, love birds," came Mick's vampire frequency voice, "we're coming into Tulsa. You'll have to tell me where to go, Josef."

"Hold that thought," Josef said to me. Reluctantly, he pulled away and slid back off the bench to join Mick at the helm.

"I'm always happy to tell you where to go, Mick," was Josef's sarcastic reply.

"Nice," said Mick in irritation. Josef just chuckled.

I guess they were channeling Ralph and Alice again.

BETH

I awoke when the RV jolted to a stop. I looked at the microwave clock and saw it was about seven in the morning. I was having a hell of a time keeping up with the vampires. I'd gone to bed right after we'd made it to Amarillo and decided to keep driving, so at five hours of sleep, I wasn't at my best. I sat up and looked at the front of the RV, where the vampires were moving their lips and gesturing silently in that weird mime-like vampire way they had when they didn't want humans to hear them. Josef and Mick were obviously arguing.

"I'm awake, guys," I called. Instantly, their voices became audible to me. I was kinda sorry I'd interrupted them.

"I don't think the Whale is gonna fit down this narrow driveway, Josef," Mick was saying, obviously straining to be patient. I squinted to look through the darkened windows at the faint light of a rainy morning. Towering trees encompassed us, and I could only see the blurry outline of the lower half of a rock house. We were stopped at the end of what looked to be a very narrow driveway indeed. The windshield wipers slapped rhythmically, a metronome to their less than musical debate.

"Well, we can't park this thing on the street," Josef said. "Here, let me drive so you can be absolved of all responsibility should we get stuck."

Stuck? I moved up to stand beside Simone, who was bent a little to look out the windows. I saw the problem instantly. On either side of the drive were two giant oak trees, and I could understand Mick's reluctance to pull forward. I listened to their back and forth a few frustrating moments, then, brushing my hands through my sleep mussed hair, I grabbed my jacket and went toward the door.

"How bout I go out and evaluate this from the outside, and maybe direct you in?" They turned to look at me.

"Good idea," said Mick. Josef raised his hands to plow through his hair in annoyance.

"Whatever. Go right ahead, Beth. Mr. Caution here needs a third opinion."

"I'll go with you," said Simone, equally thankful to be away from the two men when they were arguing.

When Simone and I stepped down from the RV, the full impact of Josef's home hit us. It was incredible, looking like something out of a fairy tale. I heard Simone gasp beside me. The house looked like a giant English cottage, made of native white stone. Ivy covered the outside walls and climbed up both chimneys, then framed the brown shuttered windows. Even more stunning were the grounds surrounding the house.

The house looked like it sat on its own park. Wrought-iron fencing encircled what looked to be at least five acres of vivid green lawn and mature oak, sycamore, and pecan trees. Interspersed among the taller trees were surprising splashes of white and almost purple blossoms. Multicolored tulips and yellow daffodils bordered the pathways that meandered through the yard and around the large pond at the base of a gently rolling hill. And were those ducks? White stone benches were scattered at charming intervals, inviting one to sit and enjoy the ethereal beauty of the place. The soft mist made everything seem fresh and clean, and the air was heavy with the fragrance of flowers and wet grass.

I looked up at the cab window of the RV, and the two men seemed to have stopped arguing, and were now looking at Simone and I expectantly, brows furrowed in irritation. I smiled and walked around the front of the vehicle and up farther onto the paved driveway. It was narrow, but from this perspective, I could see that Josef was right—it would fit, though just barely. I went back over to the RV and bent one protruding side mirror into its locked position against the passenger side of the Whale and stepped back to reevaluate. Simone went to the other side and did the same. With the mirrors pushed in, careful driving was all it would take to get the vehicle between the two trees and on up to park by the four-door carriage house at the top of the drive.

I gave Mick a thumbs-up. I could clearly read Josef's lips through the window: "I told you so." Mick's reply started with an "f" and ended with a "u." I laughed, and walked backwards up the drive, gesturing Mick to drive foreword. He slowly stepped on the gas and I directed him with slight hand motions as he inched past the trees. I got out of the way as the driveway widened. Mick pulled in all the way and stopped at the back of the house. Simone and I, excited now to see the inside, rushed forward to join the guys as they disembarked.

"My God," Mick was saying, "is this a museum or a house?"

Josef laughed, clearly happy to be here. They'd automatically forgotten their recent disagreement and reverted to their usual companionable repartee.

"Welcome to my humble abode. I built this beauty in 1925 when I struck oil outside of town and became filthy rich. You can see why I've held onto it." The misty rain had stopped, but it was still cloudy and cool enough that the vampires could stand outside in comfort.

Simone went over to take Josef's hand, and he kissed her absently on the temple. I stood beside Mick, hugging his side as he unconsciously repeated Josef's action and pressed his cool lips to my own forehead.

"Good morning, sleepyhead," he smiled down at me.

"Let's go inside, Josef," Simone said, dragging his hand toward the back door. About this time, a handsome blonde man about Mick's age came to the back door, opening it wide and greeting us effusively.

"Mr. Kostan! So happy you could stop in! And you brought friends!" A beautiful woman in chic black trousers and a filmy black blouse joined him, her vivid red hair curling around a porcelain complexion. Moss green eyes sparkled in welcome.

"Simone, Mick, Beth—meet Diana and John. My caretakers. At least for my house." We all laughed and shook hands, and I felt the familiar coolness I'd come to recognize as distinctly vampire. I felt very self-conscious, wearing pajama bottoms with kittens on them, a blue tank top and gray sweat jacket, my feet bare and wet. And without makeup and my hair a damp mess, I'm sure I was making a wonderful impression.

"They take turns with other caretakers, moving around to my other houses every few years so as not to draw attention to their agelessness."

"It's a great life," Diana was saying. "And Mr. Kostan is a great boss."

Suddenly, from out of the door came a streak of pink and gold. Before I could blink, the little streak turned out to be an angelic little girl in pink pajamas, her golden hair falling in perfect corkscrew curls to her waist. She had jumped unceremoniously into Josef's arms.

"Uncle Josef! I'm so happy to see you!" She wrapped her unnaturally pale little arms around his neck and kissed his cheek with a smack. Josef laughed.

"Hello, Lily. How's my little koala bear?"

"I'm fine. What did you bring me?"

"Lily!" John and Diana said in disapproving unison.

Mick and I looked at each other in horror. This was obviously their child, and they were obviously all vampires. It was like Coraline and I all over again. I felt Mick's arm tense around my shoulder in anger. We both lost our pleasant expressions. Josef caught our eyes and shook his head slightly, immediately registering what we must be thinking. I guess Simone hadn't made the connection, for she was avidly listening to Lily, still wrapped around Josef like the koala he had mentioned, prattling on excitedly about her new kitten, who wasn't afraid of her at all, but wouldn't go near Mommy and Daddy.

"Come and see my room," Lily's voice filled the suddenly awkward silence. The caretakers had sensed our new tension, and had rightly attributed it to our disapproval of their little vampire child.

"Yes, come inside please," said John, falling back on polite formality.

Josef set Lily down. He turned to us. "You have to come in the front entrance to get the full effect of the house. Lily, you and your parents go on inside. I'll bring you your present in a little bit."

She stuck her little bottom lip out in a pout, but obediently followed her parents inside through the back door.

"I'm not staying in there with them," I said as soon as they had left. I didn't care that they likely could still hear my voice. "I'll sleep out here in the RV."

"It's not what you think, Beth," Josef said.

"It looks very much like what _I _think," Mick said, his voice deadly calm.

"What is it?" asked Simone, confused by the sudden change of mood.

"My God, Josef, that could have been me!" I said, suddenly overcome with rage at the terror that little girl must have experienced, being abducted and turned so young by horrible monsters.

"Beth, please. Listen to me. They didn't do this to her—not exactly anyway." He sighed. "About seventy-five years ago, John and Diana were coming home from a club here in Tulsa. They found Lily, newly killed in an alley. She was such a beautiful little thing that Diana had to try to save her. It worked. They adopted her. They couldn't take her back to her real parents, for obvious reasons. It was a hard time for them, and certainly for Lily."

"How do you know this is what really happened," asked Mick. "You know as well as I do how some vamps can't resist the blood of children. The world would be amazed at how often missing children are actually vampire victims. I've seen it many times as a detective, finding out through one call to the Cleaner what happened to the child of grieving parents, unable to give them any hope of ever finding their child again. It sickens me, Josef. They might have taken this child themselves, just like Coraline wanted to make a family for us with Beth."

"I know it's true because I was with them, Mick. I was with John as we tracked down Lily's killer, and I saw him break the vamp's neck in front of me. I let them stay here in this house because now that they had a child, they needed a stable home. I needed caretakers for this place. It worked out. And you can tell they are good parents, Beth. Don't blame them for what they did. Lily has had a great life with them."

It was a lot to take in, and I felt exhausted from the old memories seeing Lily had brought crashing back for me. I looked up at Mick, obviously equally shaken by what he'd heard. But Josef was right. John and Diana seemed to love Lily, and she seemed happy and healthy. And I didn't think that Josef would lie about something like this.

I sighed, wiping away tears I hadn't realized I'd shed. "Okay. I don't know what the right thing would have been for them to do, Josef. I'm going to try hard not to judge them. It just…hits too close to home."

Josef's eyes softened. "I get it, Beth. And if you still feel uncomfortable, we can all leave."

All eyes looked to me to make the decision. Josef must have told Simone my story, for she looked as if she completely understood what was going on now, and her eyes were teary with sympathy. I pasted on a brave smile.

"No, I'll be fine. She is a sweet little girl, and none of this is her fault. John and Diana do seem nice. Let's stay. I want to see the inside of your lovely home, Josef."

Josef grinned in relief. "Great. Let's go in the front way, like I suggested. You won't be disappointed." He took Simone's hand again and began walking around to the front of the house. Mick held me back, looking down into my face and wiping a stray tear away with his thumb.

"You sure about this?" he asked, his face still grim.

"Yes. That little girl wasn't me. And Diana isn't Coraline. Not everything is about me, is it?"

He smiled tenderly into my eyes. "I love you, Beth Turner," he said, bending to touch his lips to mine. "And everything in _my _life is about you."

"In that case, why don't you find me a bed where you can make it as much about me as you like." He laughed and briefly hugged me to him, then we followed Josef and Simone to the front door.

A/N: I promise, **promise**, that there will be some major McBeth nookie in the next chapter! If Mick can bear the wait, so can we, right?


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I'd first like to thank all my loyal reviewers for their encouragement and for taking the time to read and comment on every chapter! You guys are the best. You lurkers out there, come in; the water is warm! This chapter is, as promised, chock full of McBeth nookie. Enjoy! (Mick and Beth sure did ;)

Chapter 7

MICK

Despite Beth's reassurance that the vampire child's presence was okay with her, I was still angry. True, it had been seventy-five years since the poor thing had been turned, but I found I was carrying a lot more baggage around than I had thought. For one thing, Beth was right; that could have been her, forever a child, lacking the cognitive ability to age in mind while her body remained four years old as well. For another, I was pissed off at Josef for never telling me about this. He knew Beth's story, knew how I had worked most of my vampire existence to protect her. And all this time he was condoning what I had killed—or thought I'd killed—Coraline for attempting. He saw this as a different situation, and while that may be true, I was finding it damn difficult to accept what this couple had done. How cruel was it to compound her senseless death with a senseless half-life? If you asked me, they were keeping her like a pet in a cage, albeit a gilded one, sentencing her to an eternal life of kittens, _Sesame Street_, and blood-filled sippy cups.

For Beth's sake, I tried to shake off the anger, comforting myself with the idea that it would just be for one night. There would be time enough to have it out with Josef after this trip—I would try not to spoil it for Simone's sake. Resolutely, I attempted to push it out of my mind, and stood in wonder at the sight that greeted me upon entering Josef's home.

The floors of the foyer were of white marble, and a grand staircase of richest mahogany led the eye upward to visit the frescoes of voluptuous Greek goddesses playing various instruments among fluffy white clouds . There were doorways on either side of the large foyer, one leading to a library, the other to a music room, where an ebony grand piano dominated a room decorated in furnishings from the 1920's. It was like the interior was frozen in time, and I was correct earlier to equate the place with a museum. He showed us the gigantic kitchen and dining room, the servants' quarters, then the huge indoor swimming pool, surrounded by tropical plants and hothouse flowers. Springing up from the center of the blue water was a fountain of fish spewing water up at least ten feet to the ceiling. It was all breathtaking, and I heard the constant ooohhs and ahhhhs of the girls as one dazzling room after another was revealed.

We circled back to the staircase and Josef led us upstairs. Each of the ten bedrooms had its own private bath and plush furnishings. At one end of the long hall would be mine and Beth's room; at the other was Josef and Simone's. It was way past the bedtimes of us vampires, so we agreed to nap, then dress for dinner in the clothes he'd ordered to hang in our closets.

"Wear them, if you please. I'm taking you all out to one of my favorite old haunts. They're having a Roaring Twenties charity bash, and we are expected to arrive in costume. I hope I guessed your sizes correctly. We'll see you at seven. And make yourselves at home."

Simone gave Beth an excited hug before running after Josef. As usual, he expected us to go along with whatever he said. He'd obviously planned this whole thing, and while I wasn't looking forward to putting on a monkey suit, it did sound like fun. While seeing Beth in period clothes had a certain appeal, right now, seeing her without _any_ clothes was my number one priority.

We went into our room and all I needed was to see that there was a bed. I was way beyond romantic seduction, so the second the door closed behind us, I had her on her back, unwrapping her like a present on Christmas morning. She laughed in surprise at my passionate onslaught, but turned her head away after one searing kiss.

"Hey…slow down! Wait, you impatient vampire!"

I was aroused beyond belief, and she was asking me to wait?

"Wait? My God, woman, I've been waiting all week, in close quarters without being able to do more than kiss you occasionally. Are you trying to drive me insane? I've had a hard—" I realized that what I was about to say wasn't very gentlemanly, in spite of my less than gentlemanly behavior. You can take the man out of the 50's, but…

Beth didn't seem to be offended, however, just extremely amused, her eyes sparkling with laughter.

"I'm sorry," I said, trying to calm down. "Is something wrong?"

"Yes. I have to use the bathroom. I've been holding it since I woke up about a half hour ago. Your being on top of me, despite how truly hot that is, is not helping matters. The rain outside is making things even worse."

"Oh." I rolled off of her and lay flat on my back on the bed, while she got up and practically ran to the bathroom, pulling down her tank top back over her bare breasts. I let out a low wail, and heard her chuckle in the bathroom. I listened a moment to the gentle patter of the rain on the windows, praying for her to hurry the hell up.

So, in order to hurry things along, I divested myself of my boots and clothes, and contemplated my next move. Okay—under the covers, or on top of them? Posed or relaxed? I heard the toilet flush and the water run and knew I had to make a decision. Grinning evilly, I went to stand beside the door to the bathroom. When she opened it, I quickly moved behind it, the thrill of the hunt appealing to my baser vampire instincts. She went to the bed and saw my clothes in a pile on the floor, but no me.

"Mick?" I was behind her in a flash, pressing my naked body against her back, my blunt teeth nipping at her neck. Oh, the thrill of the kill.

"Yes…?" I breathed, my hands sliding up under her top to cup her breasts. She leaned into me, her heart picking up speed, her nipples hardening beneath my fingers. Her hands reached behind her, and felt my bare ass with a yelp of surprise. I pressed my erection into her behind and I grinned as I heard her heart jump at the contact.

"Someone's in a hurry," she whispered, shivering a little. I let one hand wander to the front of her pajama bottoms and slip inside to massage her through her panties.

"You don't know the half of it."

She moaned as I slid one finger past the last barrier to feel her slick warmth engulf me. I mimicked with that finger what I planned to do with another part of my anatomy, just as quickly as I could get her damned clothes off. I slowly encircled her sweet spot until she trembled and her breath came in soft pants. She allowed a minute more, then stayed my hand with her own.

"No," she whispered hoarsely. "Not yet. Not like that." Then she turned in my arms and pulled my lips down to hers. I explored her hot mouth with my tongue, delighting in the feel of her hand doing its own exploration, down my chest, to my stomach, and lower still. I groaned as she took me in her hands and began moving them in a very gratifying rhythm. My eyes flew open as she dropped to her knees before me. Seeing her looking up at me from that position was probably the hottest thing I'd ever seen.

"I believe I owe you one," she smirked, her pink tongue peeking out to taste me.

"Beth…" I breathed, "you really don't have to—oh God!"

I had to plant my legs firmly so they wouldn't buckle, and I felt my eyes rolling back into my head at what her hot mouth and tongue were doing to me. My hands fell to her hair, and I could feel its softness tickling my shaking thighs as she simultaneously increased the firmness of her grip and the tempo of her movements. One small hand reached round to caress my ass, and I thought I just might explode. Someone kept whispering , "yes, yes, yes," over and over, and I dazedly realized that of course, it was me.

But as wonderful as she was making me feel, I didn't want things to end in quite this way.

"Okay. You gotta stop now before I—please, Beth!" I felt her teeth gently slide along me and I let out an involuntary hiss as she removed her mouth, still holding me firmly in one hand.

"Am I doing something wrong?"

It took me a second to respond. "God, no! Everything is—I can't even say how good. I just need to be inside you—now!" I reached down and drew her up from her knees and picked her up in my arms, carrying her to the waiting bed. I wasted no more time on small talk but removed her clothing as quickly as I could. When she was completely naked, I plunged into her body to the hilt in one swift movement. We gasped as one. I made myself be still a moment, so I could look at her beautiful face.

"I need to see your eyes," I whispered. She opened them and the jolt I felt when our eyes met made me gasp again. I framed her face with my hands, and then I began to move within her. Our eyes held as I began slowly, moving almost all the way out before sliding all the way back in, her eyes glazing over as she let out a mew of pleasure with each return home.

I reached between us as I picked up the pace, finding her again with my finger. Her breathing and heart rate reached what had to be dangerous levels as she neared her release. At the same time, I felt my teeth and eyes vamp out as my own climax approached, then slammed into me unexpectedly. My increased hardness was all Beth needed to cry out in ecstasy, and we came together, riding it out, our eyes holding as wave after wave shook us both. Our moans echoed through the room as our movements slowed, and I buried my fangs into her neck. She whimpered and came again as I drank from her, willing myself to only take a little of her sweetness.

I withdrew my fangs and lowered my weight onto her. She took it, wrapping her arms and legs around me, holding me as tightly as she could, our bodies still joined. I felt her tears on my shoulder as her body trembled with the aftershocks. I moved my face from the crook of her neck to see those blue eyes, full of tears and full of love. I kissed her quavering lips, wanting her again.

"I love you, Mick. I've missed you."

"But we've been together for three days straight," I smiled. "It's been slow torture not to be right here with you. Within you, just like this." I thrust my hips, and she returned my smile at our renewed passion. I rolled us over so that she was on top this time, and my hands went to her waist.

"We'd better save some of this up for a rainy day," I told her, not looking forward to being celibate for the rest of the trip.

"I believe it's raining now," Beth said with a contented sigh.

The rain beat hard against the windows, accompanying my swift intake of unneeded breath as Beth raised up, then lowered herself back upon me. I pulled her forward to take one breast into my mouth.

"Well, in that case…no time like the present…"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

BETH

There was nothing sexier than watching a man get dressed. Especially a vampire man. In a 1920's tuxedo. I watched him struggling with the white silk bowtie a moment before I took pity on him and went to where he stood before the mirror. I reached up to help, and he dropped his hands with a grateful sigh.

"I oughta stake Josef for insisting I wear this monkey suit," Mick said. "The man is a menace."

I chuckled, making short work of the tie, trying not to think of the times I'd done this for Josh. It was a sharp ache that I resolutely pushed away.

"Whereas I would like to kiss him for this. You look gorgeous!" And he did. I finished my task and stepped back to admire the perfection before me. He had slicked back his hair, it being too long for the style of the period, and the difference was startling. As much as I loved the soft curls, with his hair combed back from his face I could better admire the strength of his features—the slightly hooked nose, the full bottom lip, the enticing dimple in his strong chin. My eyes caressed his high cheekbones and smooth forehead. And then there were his eyes. Beneath dark brown eyebrows, his hazel eyes seemed moss green against the snow white of his shirt. He had started to smirk a little under my intense gaze, and I blushed at being once again so awestruck by him that I had forgotten myself.

"So…do I pass the Beth Test?"

To hide my embarrassment, I picked up his jacket from the bed and helped him slip it over his broad shoulders. It was black with tails at the back and it fit him to perfection. I'm sure Josef must have had it altered for him, but the cloth was definitely vintage.

"Yes. You are perfect." And I went up on tiptoe to kiss his smooth cheek.

He held me back at arm's length to consider my attire. Again, Josef had guessed my size correctly, and I felt pretty and confident in my cream colored, beaded drop-waist flapper dress. It had been hanging in the closet alongside Mick's tux, and in a jewelry box on the bureau, were strands of vintage pearls and earrings. I wore all of it. And while I hadn't cut my hair in the popular short bob style of the day, I'd put it in a low bun at my nape, and put the sides in finger waves like the picture of my great-grandmother I kept on my bedside table back home. A thin gold headband with a garish blue feather finished the look.

He was smiling into my eyes in admiration. He lightly touched the fake mole I'd painted above the corner of my mouth.

"You look like you stepped out of an old picture postcard. My mother had been a flapper, and she had loved that time so much, we had pictures of her all over the house." He paused a moment in remembrance. Mick rarely spoke of his family, so I tried to stay quiet, hoping for more details of this woman I would never know. It was obviously painful to him, and I knew that without pushing, that was all I was going to get this night.

"She must have been beautiful," I couldn't resist encouraging.

"Yes," he smiled. "But not as beautiful as you." And he kissed my waiting lips. A few breathless moments later, and I was reapplying my lipstick at the mirror while Mick lounged in a chair by the window.

"So, what did you do all day?" He asked curiously.

While the vampires had been nestled all snug in their freezers—Mick's was in a corner of the huge bathroom—I'd had plenty of time to myself.

"Well, I explored the house and read a little bit in the library until the rain stopped. Then I went outside. The grounds are so beautiful! I took a walk around the neighborhood and was surprised to find a museum just down the street. It's the Philbrook Museum of Art. It has a lovely collection from all eras, but I especially loved the Renaissance stuff. The museum used to be a house, which is why it's in this area, I imagine. The property around the museum is amazing, with fountains, paths, and a Roman columned gazebo you wouldn't believe—I think it's called a tempietto. I ate lunch in the museum restaurant."

He smiled at my enthusiasm. "I'm glad you're enjoying yourself here." He looked outside at the fading light. "I wish our sleeping schedules meshed better. I suppose I could have gone with you, but I'd have had to stay in the shade—not much fun for you."

I went over to sit on his lap. "We're making this work, Mick. Don't go getting all morose on me."

He looked up into my face, and my heart lurched at his beauty. "I'm not, I'm not," he said, his smile slightly self-mocking. "I've just forgotten what it was like to be _normal."_

I laughed. "Are we talking _human normal_ or _vampire normal_?"

"There's nothing remotely normal about being a vampire, Beth. I think a lot about that day when I was human, when we had a picnic at the beach and we took a ride in my convertible with the top down. I remember how the warmth of the sun actually felt good. Felt…normal. I'm not saying I'm ready to use the Cure; being a vampire can just be so depressing sometimes."

I studied his face a minute, noting the furrowed brow and the touch of sadness in his eyes. I reached down to cup his cheek.

"Feel that, Mick. Feel the warmth of my hand. If you want warmth, you can have all of mine. The rest is just window dressing."

His face suddenly brightened, and a spark of humor came back into his eyes. "'It is the East, and Juliet is the sun.'"

I dropped my hand, and looked down, pretending to pout. "Now you're making fun of me."

He tipped up my chin with a cool finger, smiling knowingly. "You are such a horrible actress," he said. "And a hopeless romantic. I don't know which is worse."

"You tell me, oh quoter of Shakespeare."

We both laughed. My mission was accomplished. I'd brought him out of the doldrums, at least for now.

His hand went to my neck to pull me in for a kiss, but I pulled back.

"Don't make me put on more lipstick."

"Just one little peck…please?" And there were the puppy dog eyes I couldn't resist.

"Liar," I said, just before he sweetly assaulted my mouth.

A soft tap at the door brought us out of our sensual haze, and I reluctantly climbed off Mick's lap. He went to the door and looked back at me. "Simone," he mouthed.

I was back at the mirror with the lipstick again.

"Simone," he greeted, opening the door. "Well aren't you the cat's meow?"

"And you're the bee's knees," she countered, and they both smiled at their use of 1920's slang.

Simone in fact looked wonderful. Her dress was pale blue satin, also drop-waist, and we'd styled our hair much the same. She came in and we took a few minutes to verbalize our mutual admiration. Mick stood by patiently, only rolling his eyes every once in awhile.

"Ladies, I'm going to find Josef. We'll meet you downstairs."

"He's outside in the garage," Simone told him helpfully.

"Thanks." And he gratefully left us to our feminine musings.

JOSEF

After eighty years, she still smelled just the same-- leather, cigars, and oil. When I started her up, she purred like a satisfied woman, and was just as beautiful. I tried to drive her every time I stopped by, and John kept her in mint condition for me, babying her like she was his own, since he was there with me the day I bought her back in 1928.

I'd just pulled out of the garage when Mick came out of the back door of the house, stopping short as he beheld my gorgeous, old, silver girl.

"My God! Is that a Rolls?"

"A 1928, Rolls Royce Phantom I Ascot Tourer convertible," I said proudly, shutting her off and getting out to share Mick's admiration. In my white tie and tails, I felt like I was going back in time. Mick, however, seemed decidedly uncomfortable in his vintage duds. He looked from the car to me, then back again.

"It's like the Great Gatsby come to life," he smirked.

"Well, you know, Fitzy and I were pretty good pals back then. I can see where he might have gotten some ideas…"

"Please, don't tell me you were F. Scott Fitzgerald's inspiration. That novel took place in New York anyway, as I recall."

I seriously enjoyed messing with Mick. Sometimes I was telling the truth when I name-dropped; other times, I laid on the bullshit pretty heavily. Like now.

I just shrugged and raised my eyebrows innocently. "He did spend some time in Tulsa…"

"Right," was his suspicious reply. I turned my face away and grinned.

"Anyway," I continued, poker faced again, "you think the girls will enjoy riding in this baby to the party?"

He chuckled. "I think Beth was wondering how her hair would look after a ride on the motorcycle. Besides--" and he ran his hand gently over the car's hood—"I'll enjoy myself enough for the four of us. A very sweet ride, my friend."

"Well, if you'll go escort the ladies out, I'll pull up to the front door."

He looked longingly at my car, then went back in the house. I decided I'd let him drive her back home again, if he was a good boy.

Downtown Tulsa was quieter than most cities at night—the only action being at the smattering of clubs and the Performing Art Center's weekly entertainment. I think they were performing _Phantom of the Opera. _But The Mayo's big bash would be the talk of the town the next day, I'm sure.

The Mayo Hotel had been a favorite haunt of mine back in the days of bootleg whiskey and all-night dances. The event tonight was partly to commemorate the recent restoration of the grand old oilmen's hotel, partly to raise money for a charity I couldn't remember. For me, it was another chance to relive some of my good old days, only this time, I'd have my best friends with me. The girls looked ravishing in the fur coats I'd bought them (Beth insisted it was just a loan; Simone vowed to thank me properly later), and were just as smart and sassy as the women I dated way back when. The night was clear and cool, and we rode with the top down.

We waited in line behind the hansom cab to drop off its well-dressed passengers, the horse clopping briskly back to a nearby parking lot to pick up more party-goers. I pulled forward and the valet opened the doors for the ladies and took my keys. The kid's eyes bugged out at the sight of the Rolls, and though I was reluctant to let anyone else drive her, I tipped him well and gave him a stern look that must have clearly conveyed my threat of violence should it return in less than perfect condition. His excited face fell immediately, and he slowly and carefully drove my car toward the garage.

Greek columns greeted us as we passed through the doorway and into what was for me a time machine. There it was in all its shining glory, the white marble floors polished to a high shine, the grand staircase, the stained glass ceilings. We were ushered in along with the rest of the crush, excited laughter and compliments all around at the authenticity of the costumes, and of the beautifully restored hotel. After checking the ladies' coats, we followed the crowd into the ballroom with its famous crystal chandelier and black and white squares of marbled flooring. In one corner, a jazz band was playing the Charleston, and already a few adventurous couples were trying humorously to recreate the dance of their grandparents.

"It's like 1925 all over again," I said to softly to Mick, who of course heard me over the chatter and the music. "But back then, people could actually dance."

"Well get out there old-timer, and show them how it's done."

I squeezed Simone's hand. "Do you know the Charleston?" I asked her.

She shook her head. "Afraid not. I can waltz, two-step, and do a mean salsa, but nothing remotely like that." Her eyes widened at the flailing arms and fancy footwork of some of the more knowledgeable dancers.

My eyes rested on Beth, whose feet were absently doing the exact steps I'd remembered. Mick followed my gaze and shrugged. "Ask her."

"Hey, blondie, care to take a turn?"

If my heart could beat, I'm sure it would pound right out of my chest, especially when her eyes lit up to an overwhelming crystal blue. She glanced at Mick, who smiled in encouragement.

"I'm in the same boat as Simone here, minus the salsa. But hey, give me the jitterbug or the twist, and I'm your man. You two go on and christen the place."

"I'd love to!" She exclaimed.

I grabbed Beth's hand and twirled her out to the dance floor. Just as I had imagined, she was an excellent dancer, and my cheeks hurt from smiling and laughing so much as the years seemed to fall away and I was living again in one of the happiest times of my long existence.

It ended much too quickly, and the band struck up a waltz. Mick and Beth gravitated toward each other immediately, and I took my fiancée's soft hands in mine, pulling her close as we danced.

"You two looked great out there," Simone said.

"Thanks," I replied into her hair. My eyes strayed to Beth, comfortable and laughing now in the arms of my best friend. I closed my eyes tightly and let the music guide my feet.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I am off for summer break now, so I should be able to get more chapters up more quickly. So, please keep in mind I've posted two chapters over the last few days, in case you missed it. Now, a chapter from both girls' pov. Please tell me what you think!

P.S.: Happy 33rd Anniversary to my beloved _Star Wars, _today, May 25th . May 21st was _Empire Strikes Back's _30th! May the Force be with you!

Chapter 9

SIMONE

It had been a beautiful party. They'd played some dances I actually knew, and Josef and I spent most of the night on the dance floor, or up on the rooftop gardens of the old hotel. I enjoyed dancing the occasional dance with Mick too, but he seemed a little preoccupied and wasn't forthcoming about what was bugging him. Men— they are seriously moodier than women.

Josef met a couple old vampire friends, who had travelled across the world to relive the days when the Mayo was in its heyday. I hadn't seen Josef this happy in a long time. Mick drove us home and I nestled into my mink coat in the backseat, snuggled up to Josef and looking up at the full moon, his hand in mine. It was still early—only two o'clock—and Josef suggested we head out if we were going to make it to New York in good time.

Diana and John were hanging out in the library reading when we arrived back at Josef's house, and Mick and Beth merely nodded politely before heading up to their rooms. Lily dropped her book of fairy tales and ran up to Josef.

"You haven't seen my room yet, Uncle Josef." And she grabbed his hand and began to tug.

"Lily," Diana was saying, "Uncle Josef said they had to get ready to leave. You can show him next time."

But Josef smiled gamely, and bent over so that Lily could climb up on his back.

"Climb on, little Koala," he told her. "I can spare a little time for my favorite little flower."

She wrapped her arms around his neck, and he piggybacked her to the stairs, where he took them in two jumps that made Lily squeal in delight.

I turned to the caretakers. "She's a beautiful child," I told them. "And I just want you to know—I understand why you turned her. I'm not going to judge you. But you have to understand what Beth and Mick went through, how that would color their opinions."

The handsome couple looked at each other, and I could tell this was still a source of sadness for them. "Lily is our world," John said. "And we get this all the time from other vamps who either think we should have left her to die or that keeping her forever four is cruel. But you've seen her—can you imagine not having this little girl in the world?"

I shook my head.

Diana wiped at her eyes. "But no matter what they think of us, I don't want them to take it out on Lily. She certainly has no blame in any of this. She was a victim, and we saved her." John reached out to squeeze her hand. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to get all emotional. After all this time, I still remember seeing her newly dead in that alley. I still have nightmares about it sometimes."

"Well, you've done a great job with her. And Josef dotes on her. I've never seen him with a child before, so it's a little bittersweet for me, too. We'll never have a child of our own. I sacrificed that when I asked him to turn me."

"You could adopt," Diana suggested. Seeing my flinch, she rushed to apologize. "Forgive me—it's none of my business."

"No—please. I'm not offended. But I think it would be too hard to raise a child, then see them grow up, surpass you, and die in front of your eyes. I don't think Josef and I could stand that. So—we'll just have to come for visits to Tulsa more often to get our Lily fix."

Diana hugged me spontaneously. "I hope you do. I'm so glad Josef found someone like you. I've been worried about him over the years. He surrounded himself with beautiful women, but always seemed so alone. "

"Diana—" John cautioned, fearful that his wife had overstepped.

She pulled back from our hug. "Oh pish, John! She's going to be part of the family." She eyed me a moment, green eyes flashing with insight. "Besides, I think Simone seems to understand Josef very well already; otherwise, she wouldn't have agreed to take the most famous playboy vampire as a husband."

I laughed. "Oh, I know Josef alright." And we all smiled knowingly, chuckling a little in commiseration.

"Well, next time I promise we'll stay longer. I'd love to get to know you better."

"Same here," Diana said, and I had a warm feeling that I'd made a new friend.

I used my new-found tracking skills to locate Lily's room on the second floor. I heard her and Josef talking and laughing softly, and while I'm sure they knew I was near, it was as if they were in their own little world, so I hung back in the shadows of the darkened hall to eavesdrop.

"Tell me a story, Uncle Josef," Lily ordered. I could see them sitting on her white canopy bed, Lily clutching the Hopi Indian Kachina doll Josef had bought her at an Arizona trading post.

He gave an exaggerated sigh, as if she had asked him to impart the mysteries of the universe.

"A short one, because Uncle Josef has to get back on the road soon. Alright…once upon a time there was a girl named…" He paused expectantly for Lily to fill in the blank.

"Lily!"

"Right. A girl named Lily. But Lily wasn't your ordinary girl. No, Lily was a _human_."

Lily giggled, and I smiled to myself as Josef looked at her in mock horror.

"Poor Lily. She couldn't jump high or run fast. She had to eat nasty human things like hamburgers and pizza—" 

"Ewww…" injected Lily.

"She would stay in the sun until she was an awful tan color, and she was even afraid of the dark! Can you imagine?"

"Poor Lily!" Lily intoned.

"Well, Lily had a next-door neighbor named…"

"Josef!"

"Right! And he watched Lily from a distance, feeling sorry for her that she wasn't a totally cool vampire like him. So one night, Josef climbed up to her window and went inside." Josef was moving his hands in a climbing motion, his voice dropping to indicate the exciting part was coming. Lily leaned in close, hanging on his every word.

"He crept over to her bed, drawing back the covers…and there she was, sleeping soundly and peacefully in the middle of the night! Josef could hear the soft pounding of her heart, the swishing sound of the blood pumping through her veins. He couldn't resist anymore. So he jumped on her and sank his teeth into her jugular. She tasted just as sweet as he hoped she would. He drank and drank until she was bone dry, then he climbed back out her window and went home. And Josef lived happily ever after!"

I gasped involuntarily at the shocking story he'd just told this innocent little girl. Josef glanced up at where he knew I stood, grinning from ear to ear.

"Poor Lily!" Lily said between fits of giggles.

I walked into the dim light of Lily's room, wearing my most disapproving expression. "Josef! What a horrible story! Do her parents know you tell her such things?" His face fell into a chastened mask.

"It had a happy ending!" Josef justified, lips twitching at the corners. Lily looked at me, her big, blue eyes still shining.

"Uncle Josef always tells me 'Poor Lily' stories. They are better than those stupid fairy tales, where the wicked witch always dies, or the poor wolf gets chopped up with an ax."

I was speechless as the two children before me looked at each other mischievously before collapsing on the bed with laughter at my shock. Then Josef hugged Lily, kissed her forehead, and got up to join me at the doorway.

"I've gotta go pack up, Koala," he said, sounding a little disappointed. Lily pouted, her eyes beginning to well with tears.

"Don't cry, now, or I won't bring you back anything next time I visit." She sniffled bravely and put on a little smile.

"Oh, okay. But next time, could you bring me a pony? Daddy says that if you get them when they are really little, horses aren't so scared of us."

Josef grinned. "We'll see." But I could tell by his expression that he could deny her nothing. I hoped John and Diana wouldn't mind the impending new addition.

Josef was quiet as we went up another flight of stairs to our bedroom's floor.

"You're so good with her," I said as he shut the door behind us. He walked to the closet, removing his jacket and untying his bowtie.

He smiled with a hint of melancholy. "I see Lily once or twice a year, and after spending a few days in her company, with the crying and the pouting, the constant chatter and the squeals that rattle my eardrums, regrets about fatherhood are all out of my system, believe me."

I went over to him, unbuttoning his dress shirt for him while looking up into his soft, brown eyes. No, Diana and John were right. I did know him very well. I gently kissed his lips, then wrapped my arms around his naked torso, leaning my cheek against his smooth chest.

"Liar."

His only reply was to hold me tighter.

BETH

When I woke up, the RV was still moving, and it was ten in the morning. Mick was at the wheel and Simone and Josef nowhere in sight. I used the bathroom, through on some clothes, kissed Mick's cheek good morning, and climbed into the copilot's chair.

"Where are we?"

"Just outside of St. Louis," he said, his eyes on the road.

"Darn it, I wanted to see the arch."

He shrugged. "Sorry. Captain Ahab suddenly wants to drive straight through, only stopping for gas. We should be in New York early tomorrow morning. I took the first shift; he should be up within an hour or so." Then, he yawned.

"I could take a turn," I offered. He turned his head and smirked at me.

"That's okay; we got it covered." I didn't like his condescending tone.

"You know, that's a very sexist and old-fashioned attitude," I chided, miffed.

"Well, I'm a very old-fashioned kind of guy, remember?"

"Hmph." I snorted indelicately. "I also said sexist, Mick. Did you hear that part?"

He just laughed, which annoyed me even more. "Hey, I have never been in an accident in my life—never! I've never even gotten a speeding ticket. Can you say the same?"

"I'm three times your age, Beth. The odds are slightly more in your favor there."

I switched tactics. "Let me at least try, while you're awake and monitoring me. If I get into trouble, you can take the wheel."

He pondered this a minute, especially when I got up to nibble on his ear a little. "Please?" I breathed, watching him shiver as my warm breath tickled him.

He suddenly swerved a little. "Keep your eyes on the road, buddy," I laughed, sitting back in my seat.

"Not fair," he mumbled, then yawned again. He must have been driving about seven hours. "Okay, you can try it for a little while. But if something happens to Josef's Baby Beluga here, I'm not taking the rap for you, because that's what it means to have equality, Beth."

"Cool!" I exclaimed, as he pulled off the interstate to a roadside diner. He let me run in and grab a doughnut and coffee while he stretched his legs. When I'd scarfed down my breakfast, I climbed into the driver's seat and buckled in. He helped me adjust the seat and the side mirrors and gave me a few pointers, before taking his own seat and waiting for me to pull back onto the road. I noticed he was quick to fasten his own seatbelt, even though he didn't wear one half the time because of that immortal thing and all. It really was quite demeaning.

The Winnebago seemed even larger when I was driving it, and I sat there, my hands tense on the steering wheel, fearful of driving too fast. But I soon got the hang of it and relaxed into the seat, picking up speed. I glanced over at Mick, who had nodded off, the poor guy.

"Hey, Mick. Why don't you go on back to your freezer? You said yourself Josef will be up any time."

"Huh? Oh." He glanced outside and then at me. "Okay. Just pay close attention, will ya? Be careful." He kissed my cheek.

"Thanks, sweetheart. I love you," he said gratefully. I could tell he was anxious to get in the deep freeze.

"Night," I called, pleased with my newfound feelings of freedom and confidence.

For some reason, it seemed easier for me to drive in the far-left lane, even though I had to put up with occasional frustrated honks from other motorists, frustrated that the big Whale was going too slowly in the fast lane. I guess this was my First Mistake.

My second occurred when a huge semi-truck came up quickly behind me, then suddenly roared past me on the right. The gust of wind in its wake caught at the Winnebago, causing me to swerve to the left to stay in my lane. I must have overcompensated, for next thing I knew, I felt the RV shutter as I crossed the small brick median and found myself on the other side of the interstate. _Driving in the wrong direction_. (We'll call that mistake Number Three.) I looked up to see yet another semi, this time barreling towards me, horn blazing as I grabbed the wheel, jerking it back the other way to get on the correct side of the road. I barely missed clipping a car as I fishtailed in my merge back on (Number Four), my heart pounding overtime in fright.

All of that was worth it though, when I saw Josef in my rearview mirror, trying to pull up his boxers as he ran down the short hallway, jumping over my bed and sliding into the cockpit on his half-naked ass.

"What the fuck happened?" He bellowed, getting quickly to his feet and pulling up his shorts the rest of the way.

I was suddenly laughing hysterically and trying to keep a handle on the wheel at the same time.

"Pull the hell over!" He ordered. Still in a fog of laughter, I scanned the area and caught sight of a roadside park just ahead. I listened to Josef's cussing and griping as I crossed three lanes to the exit, then put the RV in _Park. _ I leaned my forehead on the steering wheel in relief, but my shoulders still shook with laughter. As long as I live, I will never forget the picture of the usually cool Josef totally losing it in just his underwear.

He plopped into the passenger's side chair in relief. I could see that his eyes had taken on the telltale silver cast, and the tips of his fangs peeked out around his upper lip. For some reason, this made me laugh even harder.

It slowly seeped into Josef's brain that we were okay, and I saw him begin to relax, his usual good humor returning as he analyzed the situation. He looked down at his half-dressed state, smirking as he remembered how he'd gotten there. He crossed his muscular arms over his nicely formed chest.

He turned to me and asked politely: "Would you mind giving me one good reason why I shouldn't first stake Mick, then drain you dry while he watches?"

"Please don't blame Mick. I assured him I could handle it."

He considered this information a moment. "You played the feminist card, didn't you?"

I blushed. "Among other things…"

A light of understanding lit up his eyes. "Aww…I see…you women claim to want to be treated equally, then you use your feminine wiles to get your way. Tell me, Beth, how fair is that?"

He looked so cute and vulnerable sitting in that chair, his hair spiked up and matted in places. I unbuckled myself and got up, my legs shaking a little with the after effects of my little adventure. In a move that surprised us both, I leaned over and kissed him gently on his stubbly cheek.

"It's totally _not _fair," I told him, enjoying taking him by surprise for the second time that day. I left him speechless as I stepped outside for a breath of fresh air.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: At last—they reach New York! This chapter is all in Josef's voice—I hope you enjoy it!

(And please forgive any liberties I took with The Dakota and NYC.)

Chapter 10

JOSEF

_It was just a peck on the cheek. It meant nothing. I am not affected in the least. She's like my sister._

This was my mantra as I took the wheel—now fully dressed—and drove with a vengeance, suddenly anxious to get to New York and meet the in-laws. I told myself that once I met Simone's parents, everything would be official, and I would be out from under this oppressive weight on my shoulders. This once mild attraction to Beth had exploded into something dangerous and increasingly difficult to hide, especially in these close quarters. It made me nervous and jittery, feelings I wasn't used to and didn't want. Compounding it all, of course, were the two people I loved most in the world—Mick and Simone, two people that it would kill if I acted on my baser vampire instincts. Or, more likely_, they_ would kill _me. _It was a little disquieting to realize that they both were physically capable of doing it; especially if they banded together.

I glanced in the rearview mirror and saw Simone and Beth, laughing over the penny ante poker game they were playing at the table. Beth must have felt the weight of my stare, for she smiled and met my eyes in the mirror. I couldn't help but grin back, but looked nervously away from her eyes and directed them firmly on the road ahead. I ignored the jolt I was feeling more often when her sparkling eyes fell on me. This was getting ridiculous. _I love Simone. I love Simone. I love Simone. _There. That was a much better mantra.

Mick had awakened and it was his turn to drive again. It was only six at night, and I was wide awake. Beth sat beside Mick up front, and I dragged Simone back to our bed to focus on what I should have been focusing on all along—how hot Simone was, and what she could do to my body. I gave her everything I had, bringing her to orgasm three times in my desperation to focus on her completely. My hand covered her mouth as she cussed like a sailor before I too lost myself in her and fell over the edge.

Exhausted mentally more than physically, I welcomed the oblivion of satiation, and fell asleep on the icy bed, my fiancé's head on my chest.

In New Jersey, we ditched the Winnebago. And while I admired the power and comfort of the vehicle, I truly was not sorry to say goodbye to it. It would be indefinitely stored in a garage, but I honestly doubted I'd ever use it again. Good riddance to the close quarters, lack of privacy, and near accidents. Well, not that the privacy thing was a big issue; at least, not for me and Simone.

Mick was having trouble saying goodbye to the motorcycles, however.

"I wish we'd had time to ride these babies more," he was saying, watching my employees take them off the trailer and store them in their own little garage.

"That _was_ fun," I agreed. "You know what—why don't I have them shipped back to LA?"

"Really?" his eyes lit up at that. "I don't want you to go to any extra trouble. I mean, you already spent a fortune on the Whale and the expense of driving it out here."

"Anything for you, my friend, you know that. Besides, I need yet another area in which I can lord my expertise over you."

"Uh-huh. Well, bring it on."

We laughed, both looking forward to that particular competition. About this time, the limo I'd ordered pulled up. The driver handed me the bouquet of lavender roses I'd ordered for Simone's mother. I took out two single ones and gave each one to Simone and Beth.

"Nice touch," Beth said, smiling at the bouquet.

"I like to hedge my bets," I deadpanned, trying not to grin in return.

Simone and Beth gathered their things from the RV and handed them to the limo driver to put in the trunk. Mick and I tossed in our duffel bags. Simone seemed a little sad that this leg of the journey was over. I think she was the only one, though.

New York City. I had a lot of mixed emotions about that place. For one thing, Sarah was there, still in her vampire purgatory, waiting for me to get the balls to unplug her. Even though I was with Simone, I couldn't do it. I was a pathetic excuse for a vampire and a man. I had let her down, and now I was letting Simone down with this crazy fixation on Beth.

We were finally here and my sincere hope was that now I could meet Simone's parents and get on with my life with her. I held on to Simone's hand as she sat by me in the limo, and we sped across the George Washington Bridge into Manhattan.

"Your parents live in the Dakota, right?" Mick asked Simone in awe, referring to the famous apartment building. "Were they here when John Lennon was shot?"

Simone shook her head. "No. They were still in California, in Reseda. I think I was born that year." He politely didn't comment on how extremely young she was—compared to us, that is.

"You know, John, Yoko and I used to hang out," I told them. "He had some pretty cool parties. I remember when he was with the Beatles, and—"

"Really?" interrupted Beth excitedly. "You knew the Beatles?"

"Josef, don't start, okay?" Mick admonished, looking annoyed. "I seriously doubt he knew the Beatles, Beth. He's just yankin' our chains."

I laughed, because I actually _had_ known the Beatles in their heyday. I guess I was like the vampire who cried wolf, and my years of lies and half truths were finally biting me in the ass. I looked at Beth and shrugged. "I'll tell you my John Lennon story some other time, when Doubting Thomas here isn't around." I shot Mick an annoyed look of my own.

As the driver took us into Central Park West, we admired the view of the park, beautiful and green at this time of year. The Dakota was on the corner of seventy-second street, right across from Central Park. We stopped at the tall wrought iron gates of the rather gothic looking old building. A security man came to speak to our driver, but Simone also rolled down her window in the back seat.

"Hi James!" She called.

The guard's eyes lit up in recognition. "Miss Walker! Your parents are expecting you, but I didn't realize you'd arrive in a limo."

She laughed, leaning back a little to avoid the direct sunlight. "I'm moving up in the world." And she squeezed my hand tightly.

"Well, good to see you, Miss," he replied, and like magic, the iron gates opened to us. The driver pulled forward and took us to the residents' private entrance. We left the driver and limo to wait for us for a couple hours.

As we were walking through the lobby to the elevator, we came upon a diminutive Asian woman dressed all in black, short, black hair brushed back from her face, bejeweled black glasses falling forward on her nose. She held a red straw hat in one hand and a cell phone in the other. I stopped short in recognition.

"Yoko! How _are _you?"

She studied me a moment in surprise, then recognized me also. "Josef Kostan! I can't believe it, after all these years! And, you look exactly the same, of course." She stood on tiptoes and I leaned down to receive a kiss on both cheeks. "What are you doing here?" Her Japanese accent was still very much intact, even after decades of living in New York.

I glanced at my companions, standing mute in shock. "Please meet my friends, Mick and Beth." They snapped out of their star struck fog enough to shake Yoko Ono's hand. "And this lovely lady is my fiancé, Simone Walker. I've come to meet my future in-laws."

Yoko laughed musically. "Finally found someone to put up with your nonsense," she said, kissing Simone's cheeks as well. "Congratulations. So, you are visiting your parents, yes? They mentioned you at my last cocktail party. Very good people. That mother of yours, she makes me laugh. But I must be on my way; I'm late for a meeting." She turned to me, for clearly the others in my party were dumbstruck to make even polite conversation.

"Josef, you must visit me in my apartment. It will be like old times."

"I certainly will. You look beautiful as ever."

She laughed slyly. "And you, old one, have only grown more charming. I am glad time will never rob that from you." She turned to the others, her dark eyes surveying them knowingly. "Lovely to meet you all! Good-bye now."

My friends finally found their voices in time to call a belated farewell, as she went out the door we had entered to board her own waiting limousine.

When the door to the elevator closed, I stood smugly, waiting for the fallout.

"So, Yoko Ono knows you're a vampire," Mick said. Not exactly the apology I was expecting, but…

"Well, I'd tell you the story of how she and John found out, but you probably wouldn't believe me."

"I'd believe you, Josef," said Simone loyally. I brought up our clasped hands and kissed her soft knuckles.

"Thank you, darling."

"Me too, Josef," Beth concurred.

I smirked at Mick, who only rolled his eyes in exasperation.

Simone had pressed the button for the sixth floor, and as we disembarked, I was suddenly overcome with nerves. But what did I have to be nervous about, anyway? I was a catch. Wealthy. Successful. Lots of friends. I mean, everybody likes me, and those who didn't were jealous and landed in La Brea eventually anyway. These were just ordinary people. Parents. I had seen their pictures, and they looked normal enough, for humans.

As soon as things had gotten serious between Simone and me, I'd of course had her and her family investigated. That's what cautious vamps do after all. Simone's mother, Elise, was a high-powered corporate attorney, whose firm's clients included Trump and Lehman Brothers. This might explain Simone's career in law. Her father, Marcus, was a renowned artist, and was currently showing his abstract portraits at a Soho art house.

Wealthy? Yes, especially after having both worked their way up from humble beginnings in Reseda. Even after they'd both become successful, they lived in middle class Reseda but worked in LA until Simone went to college. The Walkers then moved to New York City, where they were now truly living in the lap of luxury they had earned. I admired the self-made; I was one of them. I was counting on this similarity to work in my favor. What hung in the balance was the fact that I was a vampire, and had turned their daughter into a monster like me. If Simone decided to share this fact with her parents, I was pretty sure I wouldn't be getting their blessing. Hence, the nerves.

We reached their door, and I clutched the bouquet like a lifeline. Simone removed a key from her purse and turned the lock to her parents' apartment. She pushed open the door and the three of us followed her inside.

"Mother? Daddy? We're here!" she called into the gorgeous, modern parlor that greeted us. It was a study in black and white, with various paintings that could only have been her father's decorating the walls.

Seconds later, and Mr. and Mrs. Walker appeared, encircling their daughter in warm hugs, and concerned comments on Simone's new paleness and the coolness of her skin_. That didn't take long, _I thought. _ The suspicions were already mounting._

"Mother, meet the man I love—Josef Kostan."

Elise turned her critical eyes on me. I felt like a bug under her microscope.

"So, this is the man who's taking our daughter away from us." There was not a hint of humor in her tone; she was deadly serious. My instincts were correct. The trepidation I'd felt on my way up the elevator hadn't been for nothing. I gulped and held out the roses.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Oops! Sometimes I forget these characters are vampires, and wouldn't be staying with people who didn't have freezers and blood handy, so, for continuity's sake, I went back and changed Chapter 10 a little. The limo driver is now waiting for them outside the building. No big deal—you don't even have to go back and re-read. If you just finished reading Chapter 10, you shouldn't even notice anything amiss.

Also, thank you to reader Caffeine2, for the dream (or should I say nightmare) she shared with me regarding Simone's mother. I used her description of Elise Walker and have tried to make this character seem like she was from a nightmare, lol. Thanks for letting me use some of your ideas! (See, I didn't forget you .)

Now, for Mick's pov. Please review if you get the chance…thanks!

Chapter 11

MICK

There was nothing so painfully pleasurable as seeing Josef Kostan squirm. Did that make me a bad person?

"Mrs. Walker. A pleasure to meet you," Josef said. I could tell he was struggling to remain cool as Simone's tall, willowy mother made no move to take his proffered roses, but gave both Josef and the flowers a disdainful glare. He dropped his hand in dismay.

"Okay. Uh, Daddy, meet Josef." Simone was trying desperately to rescue the situation, but Mr. Walker was considerably more gracious than the missus. He was a tall, slender man, with Hollywood good looks ala Harrison Ford. His clothes were casual but colorful, clearly showing an artistic side.

"Josef," he acknowledged, sticking out his hand amiably. He gave a pointed look at his wife. "You'll have to forgive Elise. She's having a little trouble letting go…"

_Ya think?_

Josef took his hand in what could only be described as relief, and his usual grin replaced the deer in the headlights expression of a minute before.

Simone turned to Beth and me. "These are our two friends—our _best _friends—Beth Turner and Mick St. John."

Simone's mother merely nodded politely, but Mr. Walker shook our hands as well, before ushering us into the parlor. He went to the wet bar in the corner as the rest of us sat in the black and white leather sofa and chairs. Josef gently set the bouquet on the glass coffee table.

"May I offer any of you a drink?" he asked, even though it was about ten in the morning.

"Yes!" piped up Josef immediately. I caught his eye and smirked. He cleared his throat. "Please. Whiskey, straight." The women requested club sodas, and I abstained. Walker was drinking a Bloody Mary.

The sounds of clinking ice in glasses filled the silence as we waited for Walker to rejoin us after passing around the drinks.

"So, Josef. A businessman, as I recall. I've seen you in the papers before," Walker began conversationally.

"Well, don't believe everything you read-" Josef began with a grin.

"How much money do you have?" This from Mrs. Walker. Beth gasped audibly at the rude question.

"Mother!"

"Elise!"

She looked offended. "It's a fair question. He's marrying our daughter, Marcus. We have a right to know if he can take care of her."

"You don't have to answer that," stated Marcus Walker. Josef downed his whiskey in one gulp.

"No, that's alright Mr. Walker—"

"Marcus," he corrected.

"Marcus." He bravely looked into Elise Walker's penetrating brown eyes and cleared his throat again. "Last estimate was around ten billion." I watched in amusement as Beth and Simone's eyes widened in appreciation.

She nodded in acknowledgement, though not quite in approval. Simone's ring caught the light, drawing her mother's attention. She picked up Simone's hand and squinted at the huge, pink diamond.

"Isn't it beautiful Mother?"

"Hmmm," she replied noncommittally. "I've heard it said a man gives a large diamond as compensation for what he lacks in other areas."

Beth nearly choked on her soda. I patted her back gently as Simone handed her a napkin.

"Mother, please…" Simone was obviously growing more embarrassed by the minute. Elise swept back an errant strand of platinum blonde hair, her delicate hand rubbing Simone's arm in a vain attempt to warm her.

Josef's grin was becoming much less pleasant. "Mrs. Walker, I promise you Simone will want for nothing—in any area. It will be my life's mission to make her happy."

This heartfelt proclamation was met with the raising of one perfectly shaped eyebrow.

"I take it you'll be living in LA," Marcus said.

"Yes. Kostan Industries has its headquarters there, and I know Simone is settling into her law firm. On her way to partner someday, I'm sure," said Josef fondly, loving eyes resting on his fiancé.

"So you will continue to make her work, even though you have billions?"

I could almost see Josef counting patiently in his head, before replying: "That is up to her, of course. I imagine she would go crazy sitting home and eating bon-bons all day. I know she would be pleased if she became as successful as you, Mrs. Walker."

Elise sniffed indelicately. "Of course she will, if that's what she wants. She has talents in many areas. You've heard her play the piano, of course."

Josef looked at Simone in genuine surprise. "Uhh…no…I haven't had the pleasure."

Simone shrugged apologetically. "It's not something I have time to do much anymore, Mother."

"She was all set to play for the LA Symphony, but got accepted into law school at the same time. It was a difficult decision for her." Elise seemed smug at knowing something about her daughter that Josef did not.

"I'm sure," Josef agreed. "This was before I met her, of course."

Elise seemed suddenly bored with Josef, and turned her gaze on Beth and me. "Mr. St. John, was it?"

I smiled pleasantly. "Mick, please." And low and behold, she smiled back at me.

"Mick, what do you do?"

"I'm a private investigator in LA."

"How fascinating! You must get some interesting cases . Anyone famous?" I remembered my last famous client, Tierney Taylor, and flinched at the memory of how I lost her.

"Yes, a few. I'm more into missing persons, divorce evidence, that sort of thing. Lots of boring surveillance work, but most work gets done on computers these days…"

"Fascinating!" she reiterated, and I realized at once that I was being pitted against Josef. I tried not to laugh at the thought.

"And how long have you known Mr. Kostan?"

There was a tricky question. "For years. He's like a brother to me, and sometimes like a father," I said dryly, knowing that if I caught Josef's eye right then, I'd laugh out loud.

"But you seem older than him…"

"I do, don't I?" This was suddenly getting really fun.

"Hmmm…Beth. Simone's told me a lot about you. You work for the DA?"

"Yes," Beth said, trying not to be intimated by the obvious cross examination we were all receiving. "I was a journalist, so I do some investigative work in an unofficial capacity. And I've known Josef about as long as I've known Mick. Simone's a lucky girl."

Elise looked at her daughter, seeming to ignore Beth's last remark, but Josef seemed inordinately pleased by it. I felt my eyes narrow.

"You have nice friends, Simone." It wasn't hard to miss that that assessment didn't include Josef. Another awkward silence filled the room as everyone but Josef and I sipped at a drink. I knew he was wondering if it would be too rude to ask for another shot of whiskey.

"Are these paintings yours?" Josef asked Marcus, looking with interest around the room at the abstract portraits.

"Why, yes. You like art, Josef?"

"I dabble. I've collected a few paintings over the years, but I wouldn't say I'm an expert by any means.

But I can confidently say your work is incredible. I saw one of your portraits in the Met last year."

Marcus smiled. "Thanks. It was just a limited display, but I was very proud."

"We all were, Daddy. You'll have to show Josef your studio sometime."

"Of course, if he is interested. "

"Certainly."

Marcus looked at his wife. "Elise has arranged quite a spread for brunch. Hope you brought your appetites." _This could get dicey…_

"Actually, Daddy, we just ate. Sorry you went to so much trouble, Mother."

Elise's lips formed a firm line. She was not happy. "You could stand to eat again, Simone. You look downright anorexic. Didn't your boyfriend feed you on the way here?" Josef's jaw clenched, but he admirably held his tongue.

"I just said—"

She brushed aside Simone's words with a wave of an impatient hand. "Come with me. I'll fatten you up again in no time." And she pulled her daughter up by the hand, leading her back to what I assumed was the dining area, muttering about anemia, while Simone shot Josef a desperate look over her shoulder.

Marcus shrugged helplessly at his wife's behavior, and we all reluctantly followed Elise. Beth took my hand and gave me a meaningful look, and I squeezed hers in reassurance. Josef and I had been in this kind of situation many times. Not the mother-in-law situation, of course, but the pressure-to-eat-by- humans situation. It was always very uncomfortable, but we just had to be firm about it. Our bodies can't digest food very well, so there could be no faking it, unless you wanted a barfing vampire on your hands.

There was indeed quite an assortment of pastries and casseroles, fruit and muffins, and Elise must have gone to a lot of trouble. Our refusal would not be welcomed, I was sure.

"This looks wonderful, Mother. But really, I couldn't eat a bite." But Elise didn't care and resolutely pulled out a dining room chair and pushed Simone down in it.

"Eat." She looked at the rest of us. "All of you—please, have a seat."

When we hesitated, Elise gave a disapproving frown. "Are you all on some kind of crazy LA diet?"

"Yes!" Simone jumped on the excuse. "Yes—a high protein, liquid diet. Very cleansing."

"Nonsense! Those diets aren't very healthy. Is this your doing, Mr. Kostan?"

I decided to jump in to try to help the situation, since she seemed to like me a little better. "No, ma'am," I answered for him, "we all agreed to try it for this trip. You wouldn't believe how much better we all feel…it's very healthy, I assure you. Doctor approved and everything."

Her face softened as her eyes landed on me, and she surveyed me from head to toe and back up again. "None of you look like you need to diet. You're all in _fine_ shape." _Was she flirting with me?_

"Thank you, but the drink is very filling, and we just had one before we came. Perhaps later, if you think this lovely food will keep…" I purposefully poured on the charm. Anything to smooth things over.

She smiled, then sighed. "Very well. But, Simone, I trust that now your trip is over, you'll start eating more sensibly."

"Yes, Mother," she said miserably.

"You know, _I'm _not on that diet," Beth ventured. I'd seen her eyeing the chocolate filled croissant. She sat down next to Simone. "May I?"

Elise seemed inordinately pleased, and passed the plate to Beth. She dug in, grabbing a few strawberries from a bowl and allowing Elise to pour her some coffee and juice. We all sat and watched Beth eat, Josef's humor having returned, especially when Marcus offered him another drink. This time, I accepted too.

We small talked a while, comparing LA to New York, discussing current shows on Broadway, the weather…it was all very gentile, until Simone made a tactical error. Elise had begun talking about sleeping arrangements, apparently under the impression that we would all be staying in their apartment. Simone had not notified Elise of our plans to stay at a hotel, which would have saved us from the hellfire that was about to rain down.

"I'm sorry, Mother, but we'll be staying at the Waldorf. Josef arranged a suite and—"

"Well, cancel it. There's plenty of room here. Why waste good money?"

"We wouldn't want to put you out," Josef ventured bravely. And, of course, the Walkers' apartment didn't have special vampire quarters with freezers and a complimentary freshie service.

"It would certainly be no trouble to house my own daughter, Mr. Kostan. And it's been months since I've seen her. You wouldn't deprive her mother of that pleasure, would you?" Scathing brown eyes would brook no argument.

"Elise…"came Marcus's half-hearted attempt to calm her.

"No, Marcus. If they don't wish to stay here, at least Simone could, right dear?"

"Mother, please, don't make a big deal of this. We'll be here a few days, and I'll come often for a visit. Maybe we could see a show—"

"Don't change the subject. No, the decision is made. Mr. Kostan, the offer still stands that you all can be our guests, but Simone belongs here with us while she's in New York. Wouldn't you agree?"

"With all due respect, Mrs. Walker, that's really her decision. She's a big girl, and used to being with me." Nothing ever good comes from a sentence beginning with _with all due respect._

"What?" She looked across the table at her daughter, angry comprehension suddenly clouding her features. "Are you two…_shacking up_ together?"

"Mother, we're engaged. It's perfectly acceptable to live together these days."

"Not to me, it isn't! This is not the kind of woman I raised you to be, Simone, whoring yourself out—"

"Now wait just a minute!" Josef was on his feet before I could say anything to diffuse the situation. I saw his eyes flash silver at the insult.

_Calm down, buddy,_ I said at vampire level, trying to avoid a disaster. He spared me a glance, and I could almost see him counting in his head for control.

"Mrs. Walker, you are insulting my fiancé, the woman I love," he said at last, his voice now deadly calm. "I think it is time we leave before things are said that we cannot take back." Josef's Old World sense of honor appeared at the most unpredictable times.

Marcus seemed to find his spine all of a sudden. "Elise, don't get so upset. Your blood pressure, remember?" He turned to us. "Josef, forgive our over-protectiveness. She's our only daughter. Of course, she must do what she thinks is best. No need to make things uncomfortable, _Darling_." The last directed at his wife. Josef lowered himself slowly back into his chair.

Elise sniffed indelicately, but said no more; not one word for the next half-hour, as she sat simmering in her fury. Beth finished eating, and Marcus conducted the polite conversation, but I could still feel the tension radiating off of Josef and Elise in waves. A few more minutes for appearance's sake, and Josef stood and helped Simone out of her chair. I did the same for Beth.

"I'm sorry, but we're all overly tired from the long drive. If you'll excuse us, we'll head to our hotel for a nap. I'm sure Simone will be in touch about getting together later." We all rose, anxious to escape from this visit to the Underworld.

Marcus led the way to the door, then turned to shake our hands, and hug his daughter warmly. Elise lingered behind us, then stepped forward to embrace her daughter.

"I'll call you later, Mother," Simone said softly, mid-hug.

"See that you do."

She smiled at Beth and me, but said nothing at all to Josef. She wouldn't even look at him, even when he politely offered his thanks for her hospitality, such as it was. When the door shut behind us, we all visibly slumped in relief, even though we could hear Elise ranting in their apartment.

"See! I told you—he's taking her away from us! We'll never see her! Marcus, you have to do something about this!"

"Now, Elise—"

But I tuned the rest of it out as we waited for the elevator. No one said a word. I think we were all in a state of shock.

Back in the limo, Josef could take it no more.

"Can someone please, just stake me now! I mean, what the fuck! I feel like I've gone ten rounds with a hell dragon. My God! How does Marcus stand it? That man should get a bronze star. When she called Simone a whore, I thought I was gonna seriously vamp out on the bitch- "

"Josef," Beth said softly, nodding at Simone. Her faced was turned to the window, tears running down her cheeks. Josef sighed and ran his hand through his hair, then touched her face to turn it so she would look at him. Beth and I looked away uncomfortably, sorry they couldn't have more privacy.

"I'm sorry, baby. I didn't mean it." He laughed humorlessly. "She just used her superhuman lawyer skills and put me through the ringer."

"She hates you," Simone said simply. "I was afraid of this."

"You were? Well some heads-up would have been nice. I was on my best behavior in there, until she started putting you down, that is. Haven't you ever brought a man home to meet her?"

"Only one other time, in high school. It didn't go well." He regarded her a minute, choosing his words carefully, I'm sure.

"This isn't a deal breaker, is it? I didn't meet Mother's approval. What does that mean to you?"

She looked down at her ring and played with the band nervously. She met Josef's eyes, red and pleading.

"I don't know, Josef," she said, then turned back to watch as Central Park passed by the window.

Josef hunched forward, head down, both hands raking his hair. It was a long, silent trip to the hotel.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: I was pleased to see that the character of Elise struck a realistic chord with many of you. And you thought vampires can be scary! Anyway, I really appreciate the positive response this fic has received. That being said, you lurkers, let me know what you think…please?

Also, have you heard that they are replaying "Moonlight" episodes after "Vampire Diaries" Thursdays on the CW? I know they still show marathons on SYFY and Chiller sometimes, but I think this will open the show up for a whole new audience, and maybe lead them here to read our fics! And, it would be so cool if there was a new push to continue the show, at least with a reunion show, if Alex can fit it in to his new busy schedule, that is. ;)

Chapter 12

SIMONE

Josef and I didn't talk. I didn't know what to say to him, and he was apparently so lost in thought-or maybe shock-that he hadn't said two words since we arrived in our suite at the Waldorf Astoria. Mick and Beth had gone straight to their adjoining bedroom, while Josef and I retired to our own. They hadn't said much either.

It was a little known fact that the Waldorf was a vampire friendly hotel, with secret suites which had both regular beds and freezing compartments that slid out from the walls like drawers. Fancy molding camouflaged them from human eyes, but all it took to open them was tapping the wall in a certain spot. The bedroom thermostat was modified to stay right at freezing, if so desired. And by dialing a private number, a vampire could request his choice of blood type, whether bottled or on tap from a male or female freshie.

The time at my parents' was a nightmare, and I knew I had been fooling myself to think that my mother might have changed simply because I was an adult and was engaged to be married. I hadn't lived with them in nearly ten years, yet whenever I was around them, I still felt like a child, not allowed to make my own decisions or express my true feelings about anything. I was unable to please my mother, no matter how successful I became. But I had hoped things would be different, that she would see in Josef what I did—a charming, intelligent and powerful businessman. How could I have been so stupid?

At that moment, I couldn't see a way to marry a man my mother didn't approve of. I knew if I married Josef, the rest of my life would be one big regret. Christmases and family visits would be unbearable. In ten years, when I could no longer pass for twenty-seven, I would have go into hiding or fake my death to them—I didn't want these final years I had with them to be fraught with tension and malice toward my husband.

I watched from the bed as Josef took off the expensive suit and tie he'd worn to impress my parents. Stripped to his waist, I couldn't help but admire his sculpted back and arms, the perfectly trimmed hairline as he turned his back on me to hang his clothes in the closet. He seemed as depressed as I felt.

"Josef," I ventured softly. "Can we talk about this?"

He paused and stood still at the closet door. "Unless you've made a decision… I thought what you said on the ride over was pretty succinct. Your mother hates me. You don't know what that means for us. Does that about sum it up?" He finally turned to face me, and the hurt in his eyes was almost my undoing.

"I just need you to understand—"

"Understand what, Simone? That your mother is the devil incarnate, and I've killed people for less than the way she treated both of us today? That you are having a problem choosing between _that _and me?" He shook his head sadly. "I don't get it."

"I know you don't. I love my mother. What you saw today was just an—an _exaggerated _version of her."

He snickered at that. "Yeah, okay. But none of her behavior seemed to surprise you, did it? I know bullies, Simone, because I am one. If she had vampire fangs and strength, I'd be cowering in fear right now. As it is, I'm telling you right now—I will not put up with that shit from her again, not even for you, Simone. I'm not telling you to give up your mother for me, but unless you stand up to her, I will, and there'll be no more Mr. Nice Vamp."

I tried to absorb what he'd said. I knew he was right. But when no one else was around, my mother doted on me. And to lose her, would also be to lose my dear father, who was practically perfect in every way—except that he couldn't stand up to her either. I rose from the bed and walked over to my fiancé. He let me glide my hands up his bare arms, and I could feel the harnessed power beneath his smooth skin. My eyes met his, which were filled with subtle anguish.

"I love you, Josef, but I don't think I can do what you ask. My father—"

"Is a great guy, but his balls fell off long ago where she is concerned. I don't see any help from that quarter." 

I looked down at the deep piled emerald carpet. "You're right. I know you're right. But I don't have the strength to do it."

He lifted my chin to meet his eyes again. "You listen to me, Simone. You are a vampire now. You don't have to be afraid of anyone, least of all, your mother. If you told her what you are, what _I _am, she'd be too afraid herself to treat us like this."

"She'd be too afraid to even be around us anymore, you mean. And I don't know if she could keep this information to herself. Maybe about me, but _you_? She might just ruin you with this, Josef. You'd have to go into hiding and no one would ever see you again, at least not in this lifetime. No, that isn't the way." I turned away from him and went to peak out the heavy curtains to the busy street below. The people, the traffic, everything looked so normal. That would never be my life again. _What had I done?_

I could feel my back shaking with anger, fear, and frustration, and despite my will to control it, a harsh sob escaped, and my hands went up to cover my face as the tears flowed again. _Some strong vampire I was. _ But Josef was behind me in a flash, turning me around and pulling my face to his chest.

"God, baby, don't cry. This will work out. Please—don't let this come between us." His earlier harsh tones were replaced with sudden desperation. I raised my tear ravaged face to his, and his mouth crushed mine in a demanding kiss. Next thing I knew, we were on the bed, the rest of his clothes gone, mine quickly joining his pants on the floor. I could feel his love for me in every fevered caress, every passionate kiss that he rained over my trembling body. He entered me in one smooth stroke, and at that moment, I felt more connected to him than I ever had to anyone. And when he began to move, there was an unfamiliar wildness in him, a tangible desire to possess me completely, to blur the lines between us and make us truly one.

His fangs sank into my neck and he drank from me, and I returned the favor, savoring the sweetness of his blood that could not nourish me in body, but connected us on a level no human could begin to comprehend. Our lips joined again, and we tasted our mingled blood, our fangs clicking as we reached our pinnacles together, before falling over with moans and sighs of release.

"I love you," he whispered into the crook of my neck, and he still shook with the aftershocks.

"I love you too," I replied, my arms wrapped around him possessively. I watched a drop of water land on Josef's shoulder. I realized then that I had been crying the entire time.

JOSEF

I guess I should have been surprised when I woke up and Simone was gone, but I wasn't. I lay in bed, looking up at the ornate ceiling in the dim light of early evening creeping beneath the heavy curtains. I got out of bed in the freezing room, feeling physically rested but mentally exhausted. I had the god-awful feeling that she had made her choice, and it wasn't me.

I noted in dismay that her luggage was not in the room, but went to mine and fished out khakis and a Polo shirt, pulling them on in what seemed like slow motion. I vaguely realized I was hungry, and thought of calling for a beautiful freshie to take my mind off things, but with a sigh I dialed the vampire line and ordered a carafe of O neg, body temperature, with a side order of vodka. I also felt the overwhelming need to talk to Mick.

I went to Mick and Beth's adjoining door and knocked softly, lest they were still napping, or doing other things. A few seconds later, and Beth opened the door, standing in a white hotel bathrobe. She looked sleepy and well-loved, and it was just one more stake in my chest to look at her. I put on a casual smile, but I knew it wasn't reaching my eyes.

"Beth. I see you are taking advantage of the hotel's amenities…"

She self-consciously pulled her robe closed more tightly at her chest. I tried my damnedest not to smirk. "Yes—it's lovely here. Is everything okay?" Her genuine concern nearly brought my anger toward Simone to the surface, but I tamped it down.

"Is Mick available?" I said, answering her question with one of my own.

"He's in the shower." When I visibly slumped, she reached out a warm hand to touch my arm. "Where's Simone, Josef?" But it was like she already knew the answer. I looked down at her hand and sighed.

"Gone. I assume back to her parents' house. She didn't leave a note."

"I'm sorry, but her mother is a royal bitch." I genuinely smiled then.

"Why, Beth, what a dirty mouth you have! And yes, I couldn't have said it better myself. No-actually, I have quite a few more colorful words to describe her, but I'll be a gentleman and leave it to your imagination."

Her small hand squeezed my bicep in sympathy. "She'll be back."

I shrugged fatalistically. "I doubt it. Anyway, please tell Mick I'd like to talk to him when he gets out."

Before I knew it, I was in Beth's arms, and she was holding me like she would a troubled child. She patted my back consolingly.

"She'll be back, Josef," she reiterated, " you'll see."

I breathed in her scent, felt the sensation of her fluffy robe, then gently but firmly disentangled myself. As pleasant as the experience of holding Beth was, my brain was muddled enough right then as it was. With a weak smile, I nodded to her in thanks and shut the door between us. Room service arrived just then, and I gratefully tipped the bellman and made myself a Bloody Carrie.

Fifteen minutes later, Mick knocked once and came right into my room. I was sitting in a wingback chair in the parlor area, sipping my drink and trying not to ball like a baby. Thank God Mick came in or I would be well on my way to girly-man territory.

He sat across from me in the twin chair, regarding me critically. I held up my glass in invitation, but he shook his head. He must have just eaten. Oh yeah. I'd smelled Beth's blood the minute she'd opened their door. I took a fortifying drink.

"Beth says Simone is gone."

"Yeah."

"Gone back to Mommy Dearest, I presume?"

"More than likely."

"So, what are you going to do about it?"

"I'm gonna enjoy my drink, Mick."

"Uh-huh. How's that workin' for ya?"

"Look Dr. Phil, I didn't invite you in here to psychoanalyze me. I just needed someone to bounce some ideas off of."

"Okay. I'm here. Shoot."

I paused, tossing back the rest of the blood and vodka concoction. I desperately wanted another one, but I needed to be able to think straight.

"I'm thinking I should just pack it in and head home. Cut my losses. Get on with my life without her."

"It's that easy, is it? Just give up when the going gets tough? Look, Josef, Beth and I have been through our share of hard times, but we've never just stopped talking or stopped trying. It seems to me this is becoming a pattern with you two. She left you before, when you wouldn't turn her at first. She left you when you were smothering her when she was first turned. Now, she's running home to mommy when mommy doesn't approve of you. Is this really going to be your life with her?"

"Mick—" I growled, not liking one bit that he was right about everything he was saying.

"So here's how I see it. Get off your ass and go find her, because I sure as hell don't want to go through another month of you hanging around my office and crying like a beaten puppy. It's unmanly and it's sickening."

I grinned. "Well, I certainly don't want to cramp your style, Mick. But in all fairness, I was the one who gave her the ultimatum this time. I told her to stand up to the old battleaxe, or I would."

"Those were your exact words, weren't they?" He asked suspiciously. I managed to look a little sheepish.

"Not exactly. Does _devil incarnate _mean about the same?"

He laughed despite himself. "No, but it's just as accurate. Maybe Simone's doing that right now. Maybe she's gone back to tell her mother where to go. Did you think of that?"

"Would you take your luggage if you were going to tell someone off?"

His momentary optimism was dashed, just like mine had been the minute I'd noticed her stuff was gone. Then, inspiration hit me.

"Ya know, you could go talk to Elise for me. I mean, she seemed to like _you._ I saw her checking out your fine form. Cougar mama looked like she might do just about anything for a taste of you."

I watched with amusement as he shifted uncomfortably in his chair. "That's not even funny, Josef."

I laughed out loud.

"Yes it is. My God, she was looking at you like…like Beth looks at an éclair." We were both laughing now at my spot on description. It felt good to laugh, if only for a moment.

"You'll regret it for the rest of your life if you don't at least try one more time," Mick said, when our burst of hilarity had died down.

I regarded him thoughtfully. "How can I fight against someone's mother? How can I ask her to defy the woman who gave birth to her, who raised her, whose footsteps she's following in?"

"I don't know, Josef. You have to ask yourself if she is worth it. Think about what your life will be like without her." He looked at me meaningfully. "I've got a pretty good picture of what _my _life will be like."

I grinned. "Oh, I get it. It's all about you now, isn't it?"

He rose to his feet. "Damn straight. Now go get her back and make both our lives easier."

"Do you ever get tired of these little pep talks you give me?" I asked curiously, as he made his way back to his door. He stopped and looked back at me.

"More than words can say, Josef." I could tell he was only partly kidding. "Now, Beth and I are going to dinner and a show. Let me know how things go, okay?"

"Yeah. And thanks, Mick." He nodded once and left me to my brooding.

I waited until dark to walk the few blocks to the Dakota. It was a cool spring evening, and I enjoyed the energy of the city, the sounds of all those lively heartbeats that surrounded me. Were I a predatory vampire, this would be like a smorgasbord of body and blood types. I caught the eye of another vamp in passing, and we nodded to each other in acknowledgment. I love New York.

The Dakota loomed ominously against the darkened sky, its gothic towers leaving no doubt as to why it had been the backdrop of a few scary movies. I laughed to myself. Maybe that had been the attraction for Mother Morticia living there. I went to the front entry, noting the guard and the bank of call buttons for each apartment.

There was the very real possibility that I wouldn't be buzzed in to the Walkers' apartment, so I realized I'd have to use my own route. I smiled at the guard and walked right on past until I came to the black gate. A different guard was on duty than from this morning, so there was no hope there. I waited until his back was turned, then slipped behind him and over the gate with no one the wiser. In the dimly lit courtyard, I hid in some foliage, counting up the building to the sixth floor. I was happy to see the balconies at each apartment; this would make my task much easier. I didn't make a habit of doing the sneaky vampire thing—that was clearly Mick's area-so I felt a little rusty as I climbed and jumped from balcony to balcony until I reached the right floor. I had to peek into a couple of windows before I found the Walkers'. And, as luck would have it, there were Simone and her father, sitting on a bed, looking through a family photo album.

I knew the second she sensed me, and she looked at the glass French doors, zeroing in exactly on where I stood in the darkness. I felt a surge of pride that my protégé was becoming so skilled. I heard Mrs. Walker call to her husband from somewhere else in the apartment, then watched him lovingly kiss Simone's forehead and reply: "Coming, Dear!"

She shut the bedroom door and walked back to the balcony doors, opened them, and stepped outside.

"Hello, Josef."

Okay, I could play casual. "Hello, Simone. Nice weather we're having. Who do you think is going to win the election? And hey, did you watch _American Idol _last night?" I paused to listen to the musical sound of her laugher.

"Now that we've dispensed with the small talk," I continued dryly, "you mind telling me why you left our bed to move back in with Mom and Dad?"

She sighed. "First, I apologize for leaving you without a note, but I figured you would know where I'd gone. And second, I won't be living with them. No freezers, remember?"

"Okay."

"I talked to a vamp at the Waldorf. He directed me to a less pricey hotel with vampire rooms nearby. I still have some time off left, and I'm gonna use it to figure a few things out. I've come to realize that sometimes I do things too impulsively, without thinking about all the consequences."

I had been slowly backing her up to the wall. Now, I pinned myself against her and whispered in her ear. "Were you feeling too impulsive when I was buried inside you a few hours ago? What were you thinking then?" I felt her shudder at my nearness, at the thought of our passionate joining earlier. I couldn't understand how she didn't know that was what she was meant to be doing the rest of her life.

She pushed me away and stepped back. I wasn't playing fair, and she knew it, but she also knew that's the way I was when I wanted something.

"I _wasn't _thinking, Josef. But sex has never been our problem, has it? Seeing my mother again, I've seen that I'm still struggling with my own independence. When you first turned me, I didn't realize it at the time, but suddenly resisting being under someone else's complete control again must have come from my issues with my mother. I need to get a handle on these feelings. I need to totally break away from her before I can fully commit to you."

I walked over to the railing and looked down at the courtyard below us. I sniffed and smelled that rain might be coming. I hoped I wouldn't have to walk back in it. Simone joined me and I glanced down at her hands on the railing, noting she still wore the ring I'd given her.

"Mick noticed that we have a pattern, you and I. When things get hard, you either leave or I scare you away. He's right, you know. This doesn't bode well for that little vow about staying together for better or for worse. "

"No. And Mick's very astute. You know, away from my mother, back in LA, I could pretend that I'm all grown up, with a job, with a boyfriend. But the minute I became a vampire, our relationship changed and you were like a parent to me, and there I was, starting all over again, dependent on you to tell me what I could and couldn't do. Dependent on you for even providing the food I ate. Is that really a healthy relationship to have with your fiancé?"

"You chose to become a vampire, Simone, and someone had to be there to guide you through the transition. Traditionally, that's the role of your sire. I thought you knew that going in." I looked at her delicate profile, aching inside at what I had to ask her. "You regret this now? My turning you?"

She was quiet a minute, and my gut clenched. "I'd be lying if I said I didn't have some regrets. Especially after seeing Lily in Tulsa and Dad asking me just now if you and I were planning to give him grandchildren."

"I thought you were fine with that. I thought—"

"You and I both, Josef, but that's an excellent example of my impulsive streak. Call it buyer's remorse. I know we have options, but I don't want to make another unwise decision. If we have children, I want to be one-hundred percent sure of my feelings, of all the ramifications of that decision."

"Staying here without me seems pretty impulsive to me, Simone. You forget you are a newly-turned vampire. There are still things you have to learn, that I need to show you. What if you get into trouble, run into a dangerous vampire like we did in Vegas?"

I saw the flash of her teeth as she smiled. "I was pretty resourceful then, wasn't I? Please don't worry. I'll be careful. I want you to go back to LA, let me work this out on my own."

I reached for her hand, and she let me hold it, bring it to my lips. "I'll go, but I want you to promise me something."

"Okay…"

I took both her hands in mine now, and looked deeply into her eyes, despite the darkness of the night.

"If you choose to come back to me, it will be to stay. You have to promise you'll never run away again, because if you did, I couldn't take it. We would be finished forever, do you understand me? I can't be thinking that you are going to bolt every time we have a problem. I have to be able to trust you, or this isn't going to work."

She nodded. "I understand, and you're well within your rights to make that addendum."

I smiled. There was my lawyer girl again. I pulled her into my arms, my face buried into her silky hair. I suddenly had a terrible feeling that this might be our last embrace, and my eyes watered at the prospect of losing her forever. Her hands went to the back of my head, pulling me closer, as if she'd had the same foreboding thoughts that I had.

"No matter what happens, I'll always love you, Josef. Please remember that."

"I'll try," was all I could muster. Just then, we simultaneously heard the knock on the bedroom door. She released me and looked back through the glass into the bedroom.

"Simone!" Her mother called. "I've made you dinner!"

She shrugged in exasperation, and I grinned despite the feeling that my dead heart was breaking in two.

She paused, her hand on the door handle. Her smile was melancholy. "Thanks again for the road trip, by the way. I really did have fun."

"You're welcome."

And then she went inside to her mother. I wasn't one for trite metaphors, but I couldn't stop thinking that somehow, this really was the end of the road.

A/N: Well, this story has one more chapter left in it, but I do plan to start another soon, picking up where this one leaves off. Thanks for reading everyone!


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Keep in mind that this is just the conclusion of the road trip, and the rest of the "journey" will continue in my next story. I've ended this one with final thoughts from all the main characters. Also, I've posted three or four chapters within the past week, so you might want to catch up before reading this one. I'm on summer break, so have a lot of time to kill, lol! Thanks for reading, and feel free to review as much as you want .

Chapter 13: Conclusion

BETH

It was seven in the morning, and I sat near the window of our hotel room, sipping my coffee and looking outside. It was quiet in the city on Sunday mornings, relatively speaking, and the rain we'd gotten in the night had left the streets wet and glistening in the morning sun. Mick sat opposite me at the breakfast table, out of the sunlight, drinking blood from a coffee cup and reading the _New York Times. _It was all very comfortable and domestic, and I thought back on this week we'd spent in constant togetherness. Despite the frustrating lack of privacy in the Winnebago, I had loved every minute of our time together. I felt closer to him than ever, and while I was happy to be going home today, I would miss waking up to see him first thing every morning. I slid my hand across the table, and he automatically covered it with his cool one, continuing to read the paper in blissful contentment.

I finished my coffee and Danish—I really needed to lay off the pastries when I got home—and took out my cell phone. I dialed Simone's number, hoping she was still awake.

"Hi, Beth," she answered after two rings. Mick peeked over the paper at me, a raised eyebrow questioning my desire for privacy. I shook my head.

"Good morning. Did I wake you?"

"No, I was actually about to get in the freezer. I didn't feel much like going to sleep when I should have." There was an awkward pause. We hadn't spoken since before she'd left Josef, and I'm sure she wondered how much I was judging her.

"We're leaving this morning. Josef's jet flew in from LA last night to take us back in about an hour. We could wait for you."

Simone sighed into my ear. "I can't, Beth. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I didn't say goodbye in person. I'm sorry for…so many things."

"Look, I think I understand what's going on here with you and your mother, but take it from me, Simone, there's nothing more important than the way you and Josef feel about each other. Mick taught me that, when I was about to throw what we had away because things weren't perfect. You've sacrificed so much to be together; I would hate to see you both heartbroken over this."

Simone laughed without humor. "We don't have hearts anymore, Beth, as Josef loves to remind me."

"Semantics," I replied, suddenly annoyed. I felt Mick squeeze my hand, and I took a breath to calm down before I said something I'd regret.

"Look, just work this out, okay? We love you guys, and we don't want to lose our travelling buddies."

"Yeah, I know. Sorry I dragged you two across the country on yet another one of my impulsive whims. I hope you got something out of it."

By now, Mick had set down the paper, fully engaged in our conversation, easily able to hear both sides of it.

"I was just thinking that, all-in-all, I did have fun, despite my initial dread. It sure beat the cruise we took."

We chuckled at the memory of that particular disaster. I noted Mick's quick grin, and I smiled into his eyes.

"I'm just a phone call away, Simone. Let me know if you need to talk. And…you're still my friend, no matter what happens between you and Josef, okay?"

"Okay. Please tell Mick goodbye, and that I hope Josef hasn't turned him against me." Mick shook his head in response to that. "I love you both. Have a safe trip home."

"We love you too, Simone. Call me."

I hung up and looked at Mick, worry no doubt written clearly on my face.

"You're a good friend to her, Beth. She's gonna need you if things don't work out between them."

"And Josef will need you…will need both of us. He deserves some happiness, Mick, especially after Sarah. Simone would be a fool to give him up so easily."

He lifted my hand and kissed it, and I was overwhelmed by the love I felt in that one simple gesture. "If he only finds a tenth of the happiness I've found with you, the man will be truly blessed."

I blinked back sudden tears. "Don't make me have to reapply my mascara now," I chided, reaching for a napkin with my other hand. He leaned across the table to kiss my lips. "As long as you're doing that, you may as well touch up that lipstick too." I smiled against his mouth.

JOSEF

I was about to knock on Mick and Beth's door when I overheard Beth on the phone, obviously talking to Simone. I eavesdropped shamelessly, but then I wish I hadn't as she reconfirmed her desire to stay in New York. I leaned my forehead against the door in dismay, listening to Beth tell Mick that I deserved to be happy, feeling my stomach lurch to hear her defending me. Unbidden, a traitorous thought entered my mind.

_Could a man love two women at the same time?_

My eyes flew wide open. Where the hell had that come from? _Love_? What I felt for Beth was a kind of kinship, and the mindless urge to fuck her brains out whenever I saw her. Love had nothing to do with it. I was just feeling vulnerable from my problems with Simone- that was it.

It would totally screw everything up if I were in love with Beth Turner, I mean, even worse than it already was now. Hearing Mick's words to Beth, about how much she made him happy, threatened to rip my insides apart. How could I even think of betraying Mick, even if it was just in my mind? I didn't _want_ to want her. Definitely didn't want to _love_ her. Somewhere along the road, it had just…happened. But there would be no way to justify it to Mick. Hell, I couldn't even justify it to myself.

_This was bad, Kostan. Really. Catastrophically. Bad._

I jumped at the knock from the other side of the door, uncharacteristically taken off guard by my all-consuming self-absorption. I stepped back a pace or two, hesitated, then opened the door to Mick.

He must have seen the panic in my eyes, much as I tried to mask it. "You okay, man?"

"Uh…yeah. You?"

He frowned. "Fine. Beth tried, you know. To get Simone to change her mind."

I turned my back to him, allowing him to follow me into my room, allowing me to try to pull myself together. When I turned back, I'd plastered on my usual sardonic grin. "She'll come back to me. She just needs time to work things out for herself. I'm not worried."

"I take it your visit last night didn't go well."

"It's not that. She loves me. She just doesn't want me to be her daddy."

"Ahhhh…" he said in understanding.

I was unaccountably annoyed. "_Ahhhh_…what?"

"Ironic, isn't it?" he said. "_You_ don't want to be _my _daddy."

I laughed. I couldn't help it. "Ha. If I really _were_ your daddy, I'd kick your ass and ground you for life."

"But can I borrow the keys to the Ferrari, because hey, I've got a hot date with Beth next weekend."

"You can't go out with Beth. You're grounded, remember?"

At that moment, Beth popped her head inside the doorway. "Did I hear my name mentioned?" She walked casually inside to stand beside Mick. I tried not to notice how pretty she looked in her yellow blouse, blue jeans, and fitted tweed jacket. Pink polished nails peeked out from strappy high-heeled sandals. She smiled sunnily, no doubt trying to cheer me up. She only succeeded in tying my gut in knots. I gulped silently, newly acknowledged feelings threatening to turn me into a blathering idiot.

I was grateful Mick made some smart-ass remark about calling me daddy, and that I was saved from coming up with a coherent comeback by the ringing of the bedside phone. Our limo to the airport was there. As if on cue, the bellhop knocked at the door, so in the shuffle of making our leave, I could forget for a moment that I was cheating in my mind with my best friend's girl.

Now, if I could only forget it for the rest of my life. The trouble with being immortal was, the rest of my life sometimes seemed too fuckin' long.

SIMONE

As I lay in my freezer bed, lid open, air conditioner on frigid, I listened hard for the sound of planes flying overhead. There would be no way to know which one was Josef's, of course, but I couldn't stop listening anyway. I wasn't fooling myself by thinking he would wait for me. There weren't many men, let alone vampires, who would put up with being dumped in favor of their woman's mother. If the situation were reversed, I don't think I would stand for it, either.

I don't know what it was inside me that made me so damn stupid about this. I mean, it should have been a simple choice. My mother, or the love of my life? A woman who had controlled me most of my life, or a man who claimed he would love me the rest of mine? Most people would call me a smart girl. I had a law degree, for God's sake. I had my own house, my own money. I had a fiancé who would do anything for me, and had. But something inside of me resisted that last piece of the puzzle, and all I knew at that moment was that until I found out for sure what that something was, it wouldn't be fair to Josef to make any promises.

As I began to nod off, no longer having the will to fight sleep, I heard another plane fly over, and I let out a sob of anguish. I allowed the tears to fall unheeded down my cheeks, freezing as they dropped onto the icy bed beneath me.

MICK

We were heading home at last, and somehow it seemed like it had been a month rather than a week since we'd struck out in that ridiculous vehicle we'd rightly dubbed The Whale. I thought back on my first conversation about this trip with Josef on the football field in LA. After this trip, was I a journey person, or a destination person?

I looked over at Beth, sitting next to me on the overstuffed couch on Josef's private jet. The jet had just left New York City behind, and we were leveling off enough to safely move around without our seatbelts. Beth immediately undid hers, kicked off her sandals, and put her bare feet up on the couch beneath her, Indian style. I smiled and pulled her closer, enjoying the feel of her snuggling into my side.

Josef sat numbly in his chair, requesting a drink from the gorgeous flight attendant the minute the _fasten seatbelts_ sign had turned off. I was not looking forward to how he might handle being without Simone. He didn't have a very good history of dealing well with loss of any kind, be it in business or with women.

He made a great show of downing his drink, standing up, stretching and yawning loudly.

"Well, folks, time to get my beauty sleep. You comin' Mick?"

Beth looked at me and grinned. "I don't think I could handle it if Mick became any more beautiful."

Josef groaned, rolling his eyes in exaggerated disgust. "Pardon me if I feel the need for a barf bag after that little jewel. Well, unlike Mick here, I certainly have room for improvement, so it's off to the freezer with me."

As he walked past, Beth grabbed his hand. He looked down at her in surprise.

"Josef, I just wanted to thank you for this amazing trip. I did have fun, despite how things ended up with you and Simone. You're a great man, Josef Kostan, and I hope Simone realizes that before it's too late."

I watched Josef carefully, noting the tightening of his jaw, the brief vulnerability that played around his eyes at her words, the way he was still holding Beth's hand.

"Thanks, Blondie. I can see why Mick keeps you around. You're good for the ego."

When she smiled into his eyes, I couldn't help but notice the connection between them, the understanding that remained unspoken. Josef suddenly woke up and gently released Beth's hand, his eyes briefly meeting mine, then skittering away almost guiltily. I let it slide though, given his current emotional state.

"By the way, Josef, I think we definitely are journey people."

He looked at me in confusion a minute, then his familiar elfin grin appeared at his sudden comprehension. We both realized that there were some journeys we never wanted to end—friendship, trips across the country in a Winnebago the size of a whale with the women we loved.

"Yeah Mick. Like I said before…" He left it at that, then headed for his freezer berth.

I kissed Beth's temple, knowing I too needed some freezer time, but reluctant to leave her.

"You know, I was never really a Journey person," said Beth thoughtfully. " I was always more of a Fleetwood Mac fan, myself."

At first I thought she was having an uncharacteristic blonde moment, until I saw the twinkle in her eye, and the giggle that was threatening to escape that sexy, smart-ass mouth of hers. I was proud that I could keep a straight face as I framed her face with my hands.

"Well, _You Can Go Your Own Way, _baby," I said with mock sincerity, looking deeply into her shining eyes.

"_Any Way You Want It, _Mick_',"_ she managed, before the laughter took over, and I kissed her until the giggles gave way to moans.

THE END (for now)

A/N: Okay, I know this was in some ways a less than satisfying ending, leaving Josef and Simone's relationship hanging. I ended the story here because this was the end of the road trip itself, and I wanted to deal with the fallout of the trip back in LA. Thanks to all who came along for the ride, especially you loyal posters, whom I dearly love and whose feedback means so much to my creative process. You're the greatest!

I've already gotten the first chapter of my next story worked out in my head, so as soon as I get it on the computer, I'll post it. Elise will make another glorious appearance, which could be good news or bad, depending on how you look at it. So, be on the lookout for "Just a Kiss," coming soon to a fanfiction site near you.


End file.
